¿Domíname?
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura es una joven virgen con un oscuro secreto ¡Quiere ser Dominada! ¿Qué pasará cuando decida ir a un club BDSM?¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de encontrarse con el dominante acordado se encontrara con el tímido nerd de gafas Syaoran que, por error término ahí? Rated "M"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson** y solo unos leves cambios a mí.Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener., solo el uso es sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

—¿Vas a ir a otra de tus convenciones de adefesios?— Se burló el hermano mayor de Syaoran al ver que se acomodaba su capa de Darth Vader en frente del espejo que se encontraba en medio de la sala del apartamento que compartían juntos.

—Te agradecería que no te burlaras Yamasaki, yo respetos tus gustos y me gustaría que respetaras los míos— Syaoran habló con la cabeza gacha y su característico tono tímido.

—Como digas, suerte con eso, yo saldré a tener diversión de verdad— Yamasaki que se creía el galán de galanes salió de la casa a paso seguro, dejando a Syaoran rodando sus ojos por el comportamiento de su hermano. Yamasaki siempre había sido el mejor parecido y seguro de los dos, no tanto porque el fuera más guapo o algo así, simplemente el hecho de que Syaoran decidiera vestirse con pantalones de vestir, camisetas fajadas y lentes de pasta no lo ayudaban mucho con su imagen.

Syaoran tomó una última jalada de su inhalador y emocionado salió rumbo a la convención que tanto le había costado tener acceso. El club al que iría hoy no era como cualquier otra convención de aficionados de la ficción, esta era una convención exclusiva para los aficionados de Star Wars y solo aquellos que tenían el conocimiento necesario y habían cumplido cada una de las trivias y duelos por Internet se les nombraban los "elegidos" y podían tener acceso a la reunión. Syaoran había tenido el honor de ser nombrado el elegido para interpretar a Darth Vader ese año.

Una vez que dejó sus mercedes estacionado, se bajó para caminar la cuadra que lo llevaría a su destino.

Ser el amo de lado oscuro…

O al menos por esa noche.

Syaoran miraba una y otra vez el letrero que resplandecía con luces de neón frente a él y a la pequeña hoja en donde había escrito los datos del lugar en donde sería la convención. Volvió a acomodar sus gafas por encima de la máscara de Darth Varder y el nombre coincidía.

"Master of the universe"

Para él tenía lógica el nombre cuando sacó la información, de hecho le había parecido original el nombre si tomabas en cuenta la naturaleza de la convención. Nervioso y decidido a que era normal que el club tuviera una pinta tan privada y lujosa por lo exclusiva de la convención, caminó nervioso hacia el imponente hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta con una libreta posada en un pedestal.

—Hummm di-disculpe ¿Aquí va a ser la convención?— Preguntó algo intimidado por la altura del hombre, él también era alto pero ese hombre era enorme y además el siempre estar ligeramente encorvado hacía a Syaoran verse más bajo de lo que en realidad era. El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo y pensó en que los depravados que asistían a ese club cada vez tenían gustos más raros.

—Sí señor, aquí es la convención ¿Su nombre?— Como si fuera una burla para el pobre de Syaoran en ese lugar también se llevaría a cabo una convención solo que… de una naturaleza un tanto diferente.

—Lee— Dijo un poco más tranquilo pues ahora estaba seguro de que ahí era el lugar de reunión.

—Oh sí, aquí lo tengo en la lista, usted alquiló un cuarto de juegos ¿No es así?—

Syaoran miró extrañado al hombre, pero recordó que en el itinerario aparecía un espacio para juego de conocimientos e incluso duelos en los que estaba determinado a mostrar su agilidad con el sable de luz.

—Sí, no sabía que se alquilaba, pero al ser un elegido este año supongo que lo hicieron a mi nombre—Syaoran se enderezó un poco, orgulloso de decir que había sido escogido Darth Vader ese año.

—Bueno sígame por aquí señor Yamasaki— Syaoran decidió que había alucinado el nombre de su hermano y siguió al hombre por un enorme pasillo. Conforme avanzaban Syaoran se hacía más pequeño pues no sabía de dónde, pero se escuchaba que había música que venía de algún lugar. Por donde a él lo dirijan más bien parecía un hotel pues era un largo y oscuro pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas a los lados con número y todo.

—Bueno señor este es su cuarto, ahí dentro ya lo esperan y puede estar seguro de que está equipado con todo lo necesario para sus… gustos—Terminó un poco dudoso el hombre al miran de nuevo a Syaoran vestido como Darth Vader y su sable brillando a un lado de su cintura. También pensó en que cada vez eran más jóvenes los dominantes que acudían a ese lugar, pues ese hombre no podía tener más de 25 años.

—Oh gracias— Syaoran estiró su mano y tomó la llave que le tendía el señor.

—Que se divierta— Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volteó para dejar al nervioso joven de enormes gafas de pasta en frente de esa gran puerta con el número quince en ó la llave en la cerradura y con cuidado abrió la puerta.

—Bu-bunas noches, siento el retraso pero me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar el lugar— Se sorprendió cuando terminó de abrir la puerta vio que nadie se encontraba ahí. Bueno…

Excepto por la chica arrodillada en medio de la habitación con su cabeza gacha.

Syaoran abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y analizó bien a la joven muchacha que se encontraba ahí con su respiración irregular. Vestía una cortísima falda a cuadros, una muy ajustada blusa blanca y tenía peinado su cabello y unas enormes coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. Tal y como una colegiala.

Entonces a Syaoran lo golpeó la realidad.

Un poco apenado por lo que iba a hacer y por la decepción de la chica cuando se lo dijera, caminó con paso inseguro hasta ella. Tocó suavemente su hombro cuando estuvo en frente de ella para llamar su atención pues siquiera se movió cuando lo escuchó caminar hacia ella por fin levantó su rostro se quedó pasmado por lo hermosa que era, pero haciendo acopio de su cordura recobró el aliento y se preparó para desilusionar a la chica que estaba seguro se decepcionaría por no encontrar lo que había ido a buscar ese día.

—Hum, en serio perdón que te lo diga, pero la convención de anime es hasta la próxima semana…

.

.

.

A Sakura casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio quien era el que le hablaba. Cuando lo escuchó hablar pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala esa era la primera vez que Syaoran veía a Sakura, no era la primera vez que ella lo había visto a él, no, claro que no. La confusión de la muchacha pasó a ser removida por una casi absurda emoción al saber quién sería su dominante porque… Syaoran era su dominante ¿Cierto?

—Disculpe señor ¿Me da permiso de hablar?— Después de armarse de valor y curiosa de porque él no se movía y peor… ¿había dicho convención de anime? ¿Eso a qué viene al tema? Syaoran que se había quitado la máscara justo antes de dirigirse a ella, la miró con el seño fruncido para después mirar para todos lados de la habitación ¿A quién le había dicho señor? ¿Por qué pedía permiso para hablar?

—Sí, es a usted a quien me dirijo señor— Interfirió Sakura cuando vio que él no parecía entender que era a él a quien ella le hablaba. En un gesto que pareció casi ridículo por parte de él. Syaoran se apuntó así mismo mientras veía interrogante a la muchacha que casi soltó una pequeña risita al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

—Mmmm— Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo —Entonces… ¿Me permite hablar libremente señor? No tenga miedo de señalar alguna ofensa de mi acomodó sus gafas de pasta con el dedo índice para antes de contestar, ver de nuevo con un poco confundido la expresión de… ¿Jubilo? De aquella hermosa muchacha.

— ¿Sí?— La respuesta de él sonó más como una pregunta que realmente una respuesta, pero fue respuesta suficiente para Sakura.

—Muy bien, antes que nada quiero decirle que será un verdadero honor el que usted me tome bajo su mando, le seré sincera al decir que pensaba que alguien más vendría, y no lo dijo porque usted me decepcione, si no que me dieron la descripción de otra persona, pero supongo que usted lo hizo para mantener el anonimato y eso me parece muy razonable. Le prometo ser la más devota aprendiz, pues confió en que usted será el maestro adecuado para mí. También le quiero agradecer que me haya aceptado a pesar de mi inexperiencia, pero le prometo que no se arrepentirá.— Concluyó la joven con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que el pobre de Syaoran tardara un poco más en procesar sus palabras.

**¡STOP!**

Gritó la mente de Syaoran ¿Tomar bajo su mando? ¿Maestro? ¿Aprendiz?

—Dis-diculpa pe-pero no-no e-en tiendo na-nada de lo que me-me dices— Syaoran se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso por la presencia de esa muchacha que le parecía ser la más bella que hubiera visto jamás y hablándole de cosas que él entendía absolutamente nada —A ver… para empezar ¿Entonces no estás aquí para una convención de anime?— Le interrogó Syaoran. Ella rápidamente negó con su cabeza. —Ok punto aclarado, ahora… ¿Pero sí estás aquí para la convención que se va celebrar aquí? ¿Fuiste elegida?— Sakura asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y se apresuró a responder.

—Sí estoy aquí para la convención y buscar un amo y claro que fui elegida, soy consciente de lo exclusivo del lugar y pasé cada uno de los requisitos incluyendo, por supuesto, el médico.— Syaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras ¿¡Exámenes médicos? ¡A él no la hablaron de nada de eso! Mejor se salía de ese tema antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que al él nadie la había avisado de los exámenes médicos y corría riesgo de que lo sacaran de donde tanto le había costado meterse.

—Pero yo lo que realmente no entiendo es eso de maestro y aprendiz a menos que… ¡Oh ya caigo! ¡Disculpa que no entendiera antes! Pero nadie me había explicado o dicho nada sobre una aprendiz— Dijo pensativo mientras daba pequeños golpes con el dedo índice en su mentón, pero no sabía que sus palabras habían desatado el pánico en la muchacha.

—Pe-pero ya le dije que aunque no tenga experiencia pienso ser una devota aprendiz, por favor deme una oportunidad, a demás que habían dicho que usted me aceptaba a pesar de no tener experiencia— A Syaoran casi se le parte el corazón al ver su expresión desolada y suplicante de corderito a medio morir. ¡Va! ¿Qué más da? No le habían dicho nada sobre aprendices en esta reunión, pero él ya había instruido a otros jóvenes su pasión por la Guerra de las galaxias y tener una joven Padawan ansiosa por aprender siempre era refrescante.

—Está bien, yo seré tu maestro— Dijo mirando su reloj. Igual ya no alcanzaba a llegar a la primera hora de actividades y esa chica en verdad parecía querer aprender.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!— Sakura que aún estaba de rodillas abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Syaoran por la emoción de que ¡Syaoran Lee! ¡El Syaoran que ella conocía iba a ser su señor! Ahora estaba segura de que él nunca antes la había visto, pero ella más de una ocasión lo había observado en secreto detrás de un pilar al escucharlo en el cuarto de música de la universidad tocar el piano o desde lejos en una mesa de la biblioteca cuando sus amigas no la observaban, ella observaba al solitario de Syaoran que siempre parecía estar solamente acompañado por sus libros. ¡Como le había gustado Syaoran desde que lo conoció! pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle porque ella apenas cruzaba el primer año de medicina en universidad y él ya era de el último año de ingeniería robótica ¿Querría hablar con una chiquilla? O mejor aún ¿Quería hablar con alguien? Y además ella siempre había tenido inquietud por esa clase de mundo y dudaba mucho que él compartiera sus gustos ¡Y miren ahora! ¿Quién iba decir que el tímido nerd de gafas enormes y siempre solitario que había cautivado su atención tendría este lado tan excitante?

Syaoran miraba asombrado y totalmente sonrojado como esa chica se aferraba tan fuertemente de él y tenía la sonrisa más bonita de todas ¿En serio le emocionaba tanto aprender sobre ese tema? Por lo regular no es muy normal que chicas y menos tan bonitas como ella se interesen en esta clase de cosas.

— ¡Oh disculpe mi atrevimiento!— Sakura se separó de él al notar que ya llevaba más tiempo de lo que debería pegada a él. Syaoran carraspeó y pasó su mano por la frente y secar así la pequeña capa de sudor que había cubierto su rostro sonrojado. Digamos que… Syaoran no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener contacto con el género opuesto. Tomó una fuerte inhalación de aire para así poder evitar el molesto tartamudeo que lo atacaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso ¡Vamos Lee, tú puedes! ¡Tienes que mostrar tu autoridad como su maestro! Bueno o eso se trató de convencer a sí mismo.

—Pa-para empezar ¿Sabes qué clase maestro soy?— Syaoran consiguió retomar un poco de confianza y se enderezó en su lugar —Tu entrenamiento será más difícil que el de un aprendiz normal porque… Yo manejo el lado oscuro— Sakura se estremeció contenta ante la promesa. Si tan solo supieran que estaban hablando cada uno de un tipo de oscuridad **TOTALMENTE** diferente.

—Sí, puedo observarlo— Dijo mirando divertida el disfraz de Syaoran. No era que se estuviera burlando, si no que le pareció divertido ver la clase de fetiches que manejaba por su personalidad y… ¡Eso le encantaba!

—También vamos a tener que cambiar la forma en la que te vistes— Observó a la chica de arriba abajo llenándose de rubor sus mejillas.

—¡¿Oh no le gusta lo que traigo! En serio lo siento, pero a mí en la lista de sus gustos me dijeron que le gustaba así— Ahora fue ella la que se sonrojó por su equivocación ¿Habría leído mal? ¡Céntrate Sakura, no dejes que se te vaya! Se gritó mentalmente.—No-no es que-que no me-me guste— Tragó saliva al verla de nuevo

—Es solo que… no creo que sea la adecuada y ¿Por qué estás arrodillada? Párate por favor— Dijo confundido por no reparar en eso antes ¡había tenido a la pobre chica así todo este tiempo!

—Sí señor— Se paró con cuidado por la falda y le sonrió hacia arriba una vez de pie, pero como él era considerablemente más alto que ella, al momento de mirar hacia abajo vio su generoso escote desde más cerca y sintió como la sombra de un ataque de asma se acercaba.

—¿Y-y tra-tagiste a-algo pa-para tra-trabajar hoy?— Preguntó para concentrarse en otra cosa y además ya solo le quedaba media hora con ella. No pensaba perderse los duelos, ya le preguntaría donde estaba la sala.

—Sí, traje lo que me encargó— Se volteó para dejarlo confundido. Él no le había encargado nada, a penas la conoció hoy ¿no sería que ella había quedado con alguien más y… no pudo terminar porque se atragantó con su saliva y empezó a buscar su inhalador en el bolsillo trasero de su disfraz para poder controlar su repentino ataque de asma, porque al momento en el que Sakura se volteó se dirigió como a alguna especie de silloncito en donde se agachó para tomar algo que no alcanzaba y al recargar su torso en el brazo del silloncito le daba una vista perfecta de su trasero y mini braguitas color rojo con encaje. Tomó una fuerte jalada y trató de calmase antes de que ella se volteara. Mejor volteó la cabeza y fingió que la virgen le hablaba para fingir que no había visto nada y no hacerla sentir incomoda ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Quién rayos le dijo que esa era la ropa que tenía que utilizar?

—¿¡Para qué quieres eso?— Preguntó desconcertado y con los ojos casi fuera de su lugar cuando ella se acercó de nuevo con una especie de látigo y unas esposas en las manos.

—¿Cómo que para qué?— Preguntó ella igual o más confundida que él.

—Sí, como para qué habríamos de necesitar eso.—Bueno… no lo sé, usted es quien me lo pidió— Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzado a molestarse con quien le envió la información de los gustos de su señor ¡Ahora se sentía ridícula! Primero se equivoca con el vestuario, casi la rechaza por su inexperiencia ¡Y ahora esto!

—¡Yo no te pedí nada de eso!— Apuntó con su dedo casi horrorizado lo que ella tenía en las manos ¡Vaya que era inexperta! ¿Qué nunca había visto por lo menos alguna película de Star Wars y había notado que no había fustas en ella?

—Yo lo siento… La persona que me pasó la información de lo que necesitaría me dijo que era esto lo que necesitaba, en serio lo siento…

—Hey…hey, no llores— Syaoran se acercó espantado de ver como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla ¡Genial Lee, la primera vez que hablas por más de diez segundos con una chica hermosa ¡y la haces llorar! Syaoran se recriminaba mentalmente. Él le dijo que sería su maestro y ahora la reprendía por traer las cosas equivocadas —No pasa nada, de seguro te dieron la información mal, eso lo podemos arreglar pero… por favor no llores—Syaoran tomó su mentón con su dedo índice y armándose de valor retiró con su pulgar la lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla y trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora para darle a entender que no estaba molesto. Sakura se quedó sin aliento por su gesto y sintió como su piel hormigueaba por su contacto y sus ojos brillaron con emoción al ver que su maestro parecía que de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Cuando entró en ese lugar solo iba para satisfacer sus deseos más bajos y nunca esperó sentir ningún sentimiento que no fuera placer durante aquella experiencia, pero los sentimientos entraron a jugar inevitablemente cuando fue su Syaoran quien llamó su atención. No esperaba que él se enamorará de ella como ella lo estaba comenzando a hacer desde aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez en la sala de música de la universidad, pero… por lo menos ver que le podía llegar a importar ya era más de lo que ella pudiera esperar. Ahora menos lo dejaría ir. Sería la mejor estudiante. Se recompuso y tomó una posición segura, decidida a estar a la altura.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos a un lado los errores y comenzamos?— Le dijo tímidamente Syaoran cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente y ella asintió contenta y nerviosa por comenzar. Lee se alejó y se volteó de espaldas para pensar por dónde comenzar y poder calmar su vergüenza por haberse acercado tanto a ella. Ok ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Para empezar ponte de rodillas por favor— Le pidió amablemente Lee a ella. No era muy normal que un Padawan fuera nombrado con el toque del sable de su maestro, pero a él le gustaba dar ese detalle para motivar al aprendiz. A Sakura se le contrajo el estómago de anticipación y ansiosa por comenzar a recibir órdenes de su maestro, así que rápidamente obedeció y se arrodilló de inmediato.

—Ahora te voy a nombrar mi Padawan utilizando mi sable— A Sakura se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la promesa y le pareció excitante que la llamara Padawan.

—¿Me permitiría sacarlo de su pantalón yo misma?— Le preguntó ella completamente sonrojada y temiendo sobrepasar sus límites.

—Claro, pero hazlo con mucho cuidado porque es muy largo— Syaoran no le tomó importancia a su petición, seguro quería tomarlo ella misma para después ofrecérselo para que la nombrara. Sakura se sorprendió por su declaración, pero respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura y trató de controlar sus temblorosas manos para no hacer las cosas mal. Mientras ella se debatía de cómo hacerlo, él esperó que ella lo tomara, pero levantó su vista cuando frunció su ceño al notar algo al fondo del cuarto que no había notado desde que entró por estar tan concentrado en ella ¿Eso era una cama…

¡Epa! ¡Eso que ella estaba tocando no era su sable!

Al menos no el de luz…

—¡¿Qué haces?— Pegó un brinco alejándose de ella y sosteniendo su ya desabrochado pantalón —¡¿Po-po-po qu-qué hiciste eso?— Preguntó entrado en pánico ¡Ella acaba de tocar su… pffff!

—¡Lo siento, lo lastimé! En serio no fue mi intención debo de ser una pésima sumisa, no quise hacerlo ¡Es solo que no lo había hecho antes! ¡Deme otra oportunidad y sabré complacerlo señor!— Sakura comenzó a decir desesperada, pero la voz de ella se comenzaban a perder en la inmensidad para él y todos los hechos comenzaron a golpearlo haciéndolo sentir estúpido por no haberlas visto antes. Por fin fue totalmente consciente de su alrededor y comenzó a notar lo exótico del cuarto, de la cama al final de este, de los "juguetes" que no había visto encima de ella, la cruz que aparentaba estar ahí para amarrar a alguien que no había visto porque estaba en la parte más oscura del cuarto y también por fin entendió la vestimenta de ella y sobre todo las esposas y fusta _"Estoy aquí para buscar un señor"_ _"Debo de ser una pésima sumisa"_ ¡Y así se llamaba así mismo inteligente!

—¿Señor?— Preguntó preocupada al ver su reacción. A Syaoran inevitablemente lo atacó un ataque de asma y abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Di-Dios e-esto e-es u-un e-error! ¡Yo-yo no-no so-soy u-un Do-do-domi-na-nante! ¡Yo-yo so-solo ve-venía a-a u-una co-co-convención de-de sta-star wa-wars!— Y con eso todo se hizo negro para Syaoran.

—¡Syaoran!— Gritó por primera vez su nombre por el pánico cuando vio como se desmayaba y al escuchar sus palabras ¡había manoseado a Syaoran por un error! Ella sintió que la vergüenza la invadía al darse cuenta de la enorme confusión que acababa de pasar ¡El pobre solo iba a una convención de ficción! Se levantó y corrió por su celular que había dejado en el pequeño morral que había traído consigo y sacó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia, pues no sabía qué consecuencias podía traer el ataque de asma. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando la señorita de la línea le dijo que ya iban en camino y que si se había desmallado el ataque de asma no había pasado a mayores, pero que aun así irían por él para estar seguros.

Sakura se arrodilló de nuevo a un lado de él cuando colgó el teléfono y tomó su cabeza para levantarla del suelo y colocarla en su regazo. Quitó sus gruesas gafas de pasta de su rostro y con admiración acarició su rostro tan hermoso que él se empeñaba en esconder. Que linda había sido la fantasía de que su Syaoran compartía sus gustos y que la guiaría en todos esos placeres que ella anhelaba. No pudo seguir con su observación porque interrumpieron en la habitación las personas de la ambulancia a las que ella les había dado el número de la habitación y había dejado abierta para cuidado levantaron a Syaoran del suelo y se lo comenzaron a llevar para poder revisarlo. Mientras ella observaba como se lo llevaban por el pasillo, le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

Ella quería un dominante, sí, pero quería a Syaoran, por fin había hablado con él y no se conformaría con menos. Ella lo buscaría en la universidad y haría que él fuera su señor, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero sería su Dominante.

No importaba que en esta ocasión **la sumisa hiciera al Dominante…**

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Realmente espero que si, a mí en lo personal me encanto. Así que dejen sus RR para saber su opinión acerca de esta maravillosa historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson** y solo unos leves cambios a mí**. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Madeleine-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Sakura se quedó pensando en el aquel cuarto de juegos hasta que se auto regañó ¡¿Qué hacia ahí sentada mientras una ambulancia se llevaba a Syaoran? Se paró de un solo impulso y persiguió a los paramédicos que lo subían a la ambulancia para ser revisado.

—Disculpe ¿Puedo subir yo también?— Preguntó esperanzada al paramédico que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Él la miró dudando por su vestimenta y después habló.

—No tiene nada por qué preocuparse, sólo lo llevaremos al hospital para que sea revisado por un doctor—A Sakura no la convenció ni un poco su respuesta y volvió a insistir.

—Por favor déjeme ir con él, no lo puedo dejar ir solo.

—¿Es por lo menos usted algo del muchacho?—La volvió a mirar dudoso. El paramédico no podía creer que una muchacha como… ella pudiera conocer o ser algo de Syaoran. Sí, el paramédico y todos los demás incluyendo al chofer conocían a Syaoran ¿Cómo? Pues digamos que ser el hijo del director del hospital y estar continuamente ahí por incidentes sin sus lentes lo habían hecho famoso. Sakura lo pensó por un segundo y decidió que si decía que apenas hace una hora le había hablado por primera vez no la dejaría entrar, así que pensó que una mentirilla blanca no dañaría a nadie.

—Sí, yo soy la novia de Syaoran— Dijo convencida y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. _"¡La novia de Syaoran!"_ Pensó el paramédico _¡Pues qué había hecho el muchacho para_ _estar con semejante mujer!_ Él la miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que veía a Syaoran que estaba siendo atendido por otro colega. "_Naaa… eso_ _tiene que ser un chiste"_ pensaron todos porque incluso el chofer que está listo para en cuanto le indicaran arrancar, volteó a ver a la muchacha sin poder creerlo. Entonces todos empezaron a unir las piezas sin poder creerlo; el lugar a donde los habían mandado a recogerlo, el cuarto de donde lo habían sacado y la mayor evidencia… el haber estado acompañado por esa hermosa muchacha y vestida de esa manera. ¡Vaya que se lo tenía escondido Syaoran! El paramédico la miró con picardía después de ver a Syaoran y le dejó el paso libre para que pudiera entrar a la ambulancia.

El viaje iba tranquilo hasta que Syaoran comenzó a despertar a mitad de camino y Sakura se emocionó de verlo reaccionar, pero para el paramédico no era nada sorprendente porque en realidad Syaoran no estaba grave ni nada por el estilo, solamente lo llevaban para que lo revisaran por si las dudas, e incluso lo hubieran reanimado en el mismo lugar si no fuera porque después su padre los colgaría por no haberlo traído al hospital para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien.

Ella miraba como poco a poco abría sus ojos parpadeando constantemente y totalmente perdido. Sakura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verla ahí y también tenía miedo de que la pusiera en evidencia al decir que tristemente ella no era nada suyo.

—¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?—Le preguntó tranquilamente el paramédico.

—Sí-sí estoy bien ¿Qué-qué… me pasó? ¿Por qué me duela la cabeza?—Dijo sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza que se había lastimado el caerse.

—¿Otra vez sin lentes hijo?—Le dijo otro paramédico que se encontraba ahí en un tono entre preocupación y de diversión. A Sakura realmente le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que lo trataban e incluso parecía que lo conocían y él a ellos.

—¿Mis lentes? ¿Dónde están?—Comenzó a tantear a su alrededor para buscarlos y Sakura de inmediato se tensó al recordar que ella los tenía en sus manos en ese momento. Además que tampoco le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él no se había percatado de su presencia, en gran parte, porque no la podía ver bien.

—No te preocupes hijo, tu hermosa novia los trajo para ti— Le dijo el mismo paramédico en tono pícaro volteando a ver a Sakura que sin dudar alguna era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida.

—Ah gracias— Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el aire como si nada hasta que… ¿¡Su qué? Como un cubetazo de agua fría todo lo que hace poco acabada de ocurrir regresó a su memoria, y aún sin poder ver bien comenzó a mirar frenéticamente en busca de la chica "por favor déjeme tocar su sable". Miró entre las figuras borrosas a su alrededor y decidió que la había encontrado al notar que su figura contaba con más curvas que las demás y su ropa tenía otros colores.—¡Tú! ¡E-ella que-que se vaya!

—Cálmate Syaoran, todo está en orden ahora— Dijo Sakura tratando de que Syaoran reaccionara y fuera capaz de detener el ataque de asma que claramente estaba comenzado a atacarlo.

—¡Cállate! ¿¡Co-cómo que-que ahora está todo bien? ¡Na-nada está bien! ¡T-tú quisiste pffff…! ¡A mí!—A Syaoran poco le importó que ella supiera su nombre, a él lo único que le interesaba era que ella desapareciera y poder olvidar por lejos (y eso es mucho decir) el suceso más vergonzoso en sus 25 años.

—Hey, hey, hijo calma, estás entrando en crisis y no sé lo que haya pasado entre tu novia y tú, pero esa no es razón para que le grites— Le dijo desaprobatoriamente.

—¡Ella no…!

—No debí presionar más de mis limites—Interrumpió dulcemente mirando hacia el paramédico.

—Sí, no debiste—concordó enfurruñado Syaoran y cruzado de manos que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde hablaba porque lo único que veía eran esas borrosas figuras a su alrededor. Bueno, al menos la chica ya entró en razón.

—Lo siento cariño, yo sé que no te gusta que te manden pero tus lentes son necesarios—Dijo con "arrepentimiento". Sakura puso la cara y ojitos que su mejor amiga Eri le había enseñado y si contábamos que le sumó su innegable belleza, tenía a los paramédicos de la ambulancia asintiendo como borregos a lo que ella decía.

—¡Tú!— La señaló Syaoran acusatoriamente. Bueno, decir que la apuntó es solo un decir porque en realidad estaba apuntando a un pedestal para el suero, pero… detalles, detalles.

—Yo lo siento— Dijo bajando su cabeza y mirando hacía a sus manos —Pero por favor Syaoran, no me dejes por eso—Sakura actuó con maestría su papel, aunque ya no sabía qué más decir para evitar que él la delatara hasta, por lo menos, bajar con él al hospital y poder aclarar las cosas sobre lo que pasó de una forma privada.

—¡Syaoran! Así no es como se trata a una dama y menos si esa dama es tu novia— El segundo paramédico que era el más joven pensaba con envidia ¿Cómo rayos puede tratarla así? Nunca había escuchado sobre alguna novia y ahora que se consigue una como ESTA ¡Se pone sus moños! Syaoran completamente indignado y al borde de otro ataque, volvió a hablar.

—¡Co-cómo la-la pu-pu-e-edo de-deja si ella no-no es…

—¡No me puedes dejar porque que me amas!—Dijo Sakura aventándose hacia donde él estaba acostado para abrazarlo por el torso y tratar de ganar más tiempo. Si no le fallaban sus cálculos, unos dos minutos más y estarían en el hospital.

—Vaya chico, eres alguien con mucha suerte—Le dijo el primer paramédico aunque él y el segundo miraban más bien las largas y torneadas piernas de Sakura mientras abrazaba al, ahora sí, completamente indignado y en crisis de Syaoran. Syaoran ya sin saber qué hacer y sin poder hablar por la falta de aire, estiró su mano hacia el suelo porque si le habían dicho que ella tenía sus lentes los debió dejar en el suelo, porque ahora que lo abrazaba no los sentía. Si iban a jugar a eso por lo menos quería ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

Pero grave error.

Al no poder ver y estar en parte imposibilitado por el abrazo de Sakura, jaló una de las manijas de seguridad de la camilla lo que ocasionó que una parte de ella se callera de un solo golpe al suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente de paso con uno de los tanques de oxígeno que se encontraban como parte del equipo básico de la ambulancia. Por suerte para Sakura, fue capaz de separarse de él antes de que ella también callera el suelo, pero de inmediato gritó preocupada al verlo inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Syaoran!

Y todo se volvió hacer negro para el chico…

.

.

.

Pi…pi…pi…pi…

Fue lo primero que escuchó Syaorab al despertar ¿En dónde estaba? Se preguntó mentalmente. Si la primera vez se había sentido perdido en la ambulancia al despertar, ahora estaba completamente desorientado, lo único que veía era blanco. Comenzó a enfocar sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ver bien soltó un sonoro y aliviado suspiro. Si podía ver bien significaba que tenía sus lentes puestos, y si tenía sus lentes puestos significaba que todo había sido un mal sueño o alguna alucinación por algún golpe que se debió de haber dado mientras estaba en su departamento o algo. Sólo para estar seguro de que la chica con la que había soñado no era real, dio una mirada por todo el cuarto y confirmó que estaba vacío.

—Ufff sabía que lo que había pasado no podía ser verdad—Dijo ahora completamente tranquilo y aliviado también de saber que todos esos ataques de asma con los que alucinó no eran reales, porque aunque él los tuviera, nunca había tenido tantos en tan poco tiempo. Volvió a respirar tranquilo, y relajado se acomodó en la cama de hospital cerrando sus ojos hasta que…

—¡Ya despertaste!— Syaoran en seguida se tensó y abrió de par en par los ojos en búsqueda de esa voz ¡¿Por qué Dios? Reclamó al cielo.

—Sí, eso parece—Contestó enfurruñado y cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

—Mira, te traje algo de café para cuando despertaras, las enfermeras me dijeron que estaba bien porque no tienes nada grave, sólo te pusieron en observación por lo duro del golpe— Le dijo ella sonriente y acercándose a él con el embace de café en la mano.

—Aprecio el gesto, pero yo sólo tomo café de…

—Cappuccino de vainilla y con cinco de endulzante artificial— Le dijo dejando en la mesita de al lado el café. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y nunca quitó la hermosa, y también algo apenada, sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Cómo…? Bueno, eso no importa— Dijo ya cansado de replicar con ella, siempre que lo hacía terminaba con un ataque de asma o besando el suelo.

—Mira Syaoran yo… Lo siento— Dijo ella mirando hacia sus manos que rascaban su pantalones de mezclilla que había decidido sacar de su morral que traía con ella para cuando saliera de ese lugar, porque no le pareció apropiado andar por un hospital con una falda que apenas cubría lo necesario.—Siento el mal entendido y también siento el haberles mentido a los de la ambulancia, pero quería saber si estabas bien. Sobre el malentendido ahora entiendo qué fue lo que pasó; yo había quedado con otra persona y en lugar de ella apareciste tú ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero llegase tú— Le dijo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas que logró hechizar a Syaoran por unos segundos. "Bueno es de humanos errar" pensó más tranquilo y cómodo con la presencia de ella.

—Está bien te disculpo…

—Sakura Kinomoto, pero por favor dime Sakura—Dijo ella contenta de que ya no entrara en pánico con tan solo verla.

—Ok Sakura, como te dije, te disculpo y fue… interesarte conocerte— Le estiró su mano para despedirse de ella, pero Sakura tenía otra idea.

—¡Para mí también fue un placer conocerte Syaoran!— Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Literalmente.

Syaoran se sonrojó furiosamente y su frente se cubrió con una ligera capa de sudor al ver claramente en donde Sakura había prácticamente enterrado su cara.

Pi…pi…pi..pi...pi

Se comenzó a acelerar notoriamente el sonido de su monitor al estar en esa posición y al bajar su vista por compelo para ver la separación de sus pechos tan… a su alcance. Se veían con un tamaño justo, su piel de porcelana que se veía por su escote prometía ser la más suave de las pieles. Si sólo se reclinaba un poquitito más…

¡Syaoran Por Dios! Se auto regañó de inmediato al apenas tener ese pensamiento.

—¿Estás bien?— Sakura se separó de él al ver su monitor de esa manera y en el momento en que se separó, ligeramente también disminuyó su pulso. Syaoran respiró aliviado de que no notara por qué se le había acelerado tanto.

Sólo era un poquito de distancia si hubiera sido más rápido… ¡Ya basta con eso! Se volvió a decir a sí mismo.

Pero Sakura al ser estudiante de medicina y ya no estar tan perdida en cuestiones técnicas, quiso de todas formas asegurarse de que nada estuviera mal así que se reclinó para poder observar más de cerca el monitor, colocando una mano en la cabecera y la otra al lado de la cabeza de Syaoran. Como se podrán imaginar, puso a Syaoran en una situación aún más complicada.

Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi

Ya ni siquiera había separación entre los latidos y pitidos del monitor, el pobre chico ya no sabía qué hacer para salir de semejante situación. Para empeorar las cosas, una de las solapas de la playera tipo colegiala de Sakura comenzó a picarle en la nariz.

—Syaoran esto no está bien, tu pulso…

—¡Achuuu!— Syaoran estornudó fuertemente enterrando, ya sin distancia alguna, su cara en el escote de Sakura. Eso hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio sin poder evitarlo haciendo que cayera por completo encima de él.

—¡Hijo! ¡¿Estás…— El pobre de Kenta ni siquiera pudo continuar al ver la escena. Kenta comenzó su camino en seguida al cuarto de su hijo cuando le dijeron que su ritmo cardiaco estaba en situación crítica y pensó que su propio corazón se detendría al escuchar que se paraba el sonido del monitor. Claro que eso fue porque al caer encima de él, sin querer, Sakura desconectó el monitor.

Creo que se pueden imaginar la escena y lo que la incrédula imaginación de Kenta pensó. Pero… ¿Cómo no pensarlo? ¿Qué sería lo primero que se te vendría a la cabeza si encontraras a tu hijo con la cara enterrada en el escote de una muchacha? Esa muchacha que está acostada a horcajadas de tu hijo y su monitor mostraba pulsaciones aceleradas a un ritmo casi ridículo…

Sí, lo sé, hasta yo pensaría mal.

—Hum, lo siento, puedo volver luego— Dijo incomodo Kenta y aún sin poder creer que su hijo estuviera… ¡Ufff! Ni lo podía pensar. A pesar de que Syaoran tuviera 25 años, nadie en su familia le había conocido nunca una novia o pareja.

—¡No! ¡NO es lo que parece papá!— Dijo Syaoran sacando su cara del escote de Sakura que estaba del color de una cereza por la pena de la situación.

—Está bien hijo, tú ya eres un adulto y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero… ¿No pudieron esperar estar en tu apartamento o algo? Esto es un hospital y….

—¡No-no-no e-estamos ha-ha-ciendo na-na-da!— Gritó desesperado. Syaoran siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona muy pacífica e incluso tímida, pero todo lo que le había pasado en una sola noche sería demasiado para cualquiera.

Kenta casi como si estuviera señalando lo obvio, levantó una ceja hacia ellos que seguían en la misma posición. Eso los hizo reaccionar a los dos porque de inmediato se separaron y pusieron distancia.

—Ok, como digan— Dijo aún divertido y un poco perturbado por la escena que acababa de contemplar —Kenta, el padre de Syaoran— extendió amablemente su mano hacia Sakura que aún completamente sonrojada, aceptó con una pequeña y cohibida sonrisa.

—Sakura, una… una amiga de Syaoran— Dijo Sakura.

—Un placer conocerte Sakura, me da gusto conocer a una amiga tan bella de mi hijo. ¿Sabes? él casi no…

—¡Papá!— Lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

—¿Qué? es cierto no eres muy sociable y menos con jovencitas.

—Papá… ya soy mayor y sé lo que hago—Dijo molesto. Sakura solo observaba la interacción entre Syaoran y su papá en silencio sentada en una esquina de la cama.

—Perdón pero no parece hijo ¿Qué hemos dicho sobre los lentes? A veces olvidas usarlos y discúlpame, pero estás más ciego que un murciélago de día ¿Recuerdas por qué estuviste aquí la última vez? —Le reprochó Kenta a Syaoran. Las mejillas de Syaoran en seguida se tornaron rosas por el recuerdo. La última vez que había estado ahí fue porque hace unos meses iba a asistir a una reunión del fandom con sus mejores amigos Eriol y Shun . Aquella vez le había tocado personificarse de Darth Maul* en el juego de roles, Eriol iría de Anakin Skywalker* y Shun de Chubaca*. (Sí, a Shun tampoco le causó gracia el personaje que le tocó en el juego de roles, pero según los organizadores su tamaño daba el perfil)

Ya que el personaje necesitaba que el usara lentillas rojas y obviamente Darth Maul no contaba con unas enormes gafas de botella dentro de su vestimenta, pensó que podría sobrevivir sin ellas por una noche.

Grave error.

Mientras los tres caminaban orgullosos con sus vestimentas por las anchas calles de Tokio, Syaoran trataba de estar cerca de Erilol para así evitar cualquier incidente… Claro que no contaba con que una alcantarilla en reparación se atravesara en su camino y lo demás… ya se lo imaginaran…

—Ok ok, admito que esa vez tuve algunos problemas técnicos—Dijo aún apenado y queriendo terminar con ese tema antes de que diera detalles.

Ring… Ring…

—Disculpen, tengo que contestar ¿Bueno?—Kenta levantó un dedo para que lo disculparan por un momento cuando tuvo que contestar su teléfono y se dirigió a una esquina del cuarto para poder hablar con una persona sobre los análisis de un paciente.

—Bueno Sakura, como ya te dije fue interesante conocerte y creo que los dos somos una raza lo suficientemente civilizada para olvidar aquel episodio tan bochornoso e incomodo que claramente fue ocasionado por un mal manejo de información y me disculpo por ello— Syaoran que ya estaba más tranquilo, regresó a su naturaleza intelectual y tímida—Arriesgándome a sobre pasar mis límites y mentalmente preparado para tu rechazo, sugiero una interacción entre mujer y hombre en donde existe un trato cordial o también llamada amistad— Terminó un poco inseguro pues estaba seguro de que ella rechazaría su oferta, pero realmente no le importaba. La única razón por la que le ofrecía su mal valorada amistad era porque estaba seguro de que una vez fuera de ese hospital, nunca la volvería a ver. Además él no estaba interesado en entablar más amistades más allá de sus eternos dos mejores amigos, pero sí le pareció la forma más cordial de despedirse de una persona con la que acababa de vivir la experiencia que vivió.

Sakura le regaló una radiante sonrisa, pero negó con su cabeza.

—Lo siento Syaoran, pero yo no quiero tu amistad— A Syaoran no le sorprendió su respuesta ¿Quién querría ser amigo del empollón de Syaoran Lee? Aunque eso realmente ya no le afectaba. Tantas bromas y maltratos en la secundaria e Instituto lo habían hecho prácticamente insensible en ese sentido, por eso, aparte de Eriol y Shun que también habían tenido que sufrir esa clase de maltrato, no le interesaba interactuar con las demás personas.

—Muy bien, soy perfectamente capaz de comprender eso, que te vaya bien Sakura— Dijo ahora sí dando por terminado el encuentro.

—No, no entiendes nada— Syaoran de inmediato se tensó cuando Sakura se pegó por completo a uno de sus costados, acercó su boca hasta uno de sus oídos y lentamente le susurró —Quiero más… mucho más

—¿Ma-ma-más?—Le preguntó nervioso Syaoran, sintiendo como su frente y manos le empezaban a sudar.

—Mmm-hmm— Le contestó de nuevo sobre su oído y cuidando de que Kenta siguiera en el teléfono —¿Recuerdas qué era lo que yo buscaba en ese lugar?— Esta vez Sakura se atrevió a ser más atrevida y besó la oreja de Syaoran.

—U-u-un Do-do-mi-na-nan-te—Syaoran que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención femenina más allá de sus maestras de matemáticas y trigonometría, se sentía nervioso y hechizado por la voz de la muchacha que, hasta ahora, estaba seguro le había parecido la más hermosa de todas.

—Exacto, pero yo no quiero cualquier Dominante Syaoran… te quiero a ti— Él se quedó en shock por lo que ella le pedía y sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se quedaba atascado. Sakura aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, utilizó un tono de voz esperaba que fuera seductor. —Así que… ¿Tú qué dices?—Sakura terminó ahora dejando un beso sobre la base del cuello de Syaoran que lo hizo estremecer. Pasaron unos segundos sin que Syaoran digiera nada hasta que por fin habló…

—Ne- necesito—Empezó a decir.

—No me pidas tiempo para pensarlo Syaoran, yo quiero estar contigo y yo no te soy indiferente —Dijo Sakura convencida al ver el estado de Syaoran.

—No-no ne-necesito tiempo.

—Entonces dime qué es lo que necesita Syaoran y yo te lo daré—Volvió a susurrar sugerentemente en su oído—Lo que sea…—Su voz fue aún más profunda y esperó la respuesta de él. Syaoran tomó un respiro tembloroso y por fin dijo lo que necesitaba con urgencia, casi como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Bueno… en realidad lo era.

—Mi a-aparato pa-para el a-asma…

* * *

***Darth Maul es un personaje de ficción de la saga de Star Wars. Él es uno de los principales antagonistas de la cuarta entrega de la saga, **_**Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma**_**, interpretado por el artista marcial Ray Park y la voz de Peter Serafinowicz.**

**En la película, Maul sirve como el aprendiz de Darth Sidious, un misterioso Lord Sith que está manipulando los eventos galácticos desde la oscuridad. Portando un sable de luz de doble hoja y formado como un maestro del combate con sables de luz, Maul sirve como un asesino personal de Darth Sidous y es enviado para eliminar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn. (hahaha el que sale con la cara roja y con muchos cuernos en la cabeza)**

***Anakin Skywalker (también conocido como Ani por sus amigos y familiares) es el personaje central de las películas de George Lucas, Star Wars.**

**Tanto la trilogía original como la precuela, siguen el ascenso de Anakin en su conocimiento de La Fuerza, su caída al Lado Oscuro y finalmente, su redención. En los films de la Primera Trilogía, Anakin es un Padawan y más tarde, un Caballero Jedi. Como se revela en Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back y en Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, es el alter ego del Sith Lord Darth Vader (David Prowse/James Earl Jones) y el padre de Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) y de la Princesa Leia Organa (Carrie Fisher).**

***Chubaca: bueno, creo que a ese todos lo conocen…**

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Wow realmente no me esperaba tal aceptación del ficc, estoy realmente agradecida por que les haya gustado. Espero y este capítulo también les guste, me encanta este Syaoran tan tímido kiiiaaa es excitante XD **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson** y solo unos leves cambios a mí**. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Madeleine-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

—_Exacto, pero yo no quiero cualquier Dominante Syaoran… te quiero a ti— Él se quedó en shock por lo que ella le pedía y sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se quedaba atascado. Bella aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, utilizó un tono de voz esperaba que fuera seductor. —Así que… ¿Tú qué dices?—Sakura terminó ahora dejando un beso sobre la base del cuello de Syaoran que lo hizo estremecer. Pasaron unos segundos sin que Syaoran digiera nada hasta que por fin habló…_

—_Ne- necesito—Empezó a decir._

—_No me pidas tiempo para pensarlo Syaoran, yo quiero estar contigo y yo no te soy indiferente —Dijo Sakura convencida al ver el estado de Syaoran._

—_No-no ne-necesito tiempo._

—_Entonces dime qué es lo que necesita Syaoran y yo te lo daré—Volvió a susurrar sugerentemente en su oído—Lo que sea…—Su voz fue aún más profunda y esperó la respuesta de él. Syaoran tomó un respiro tembloroso y por fin dijo lo que necesitaba con urgencia, casi como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte._

_Bueno… en realidad __**lo era**__._

—_Mi a-aparato pa-para el a-asma…_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Sakura simplemente se quedó con los ojos en blanco después de escuchar lo que Syaoran le había pedido.

¿Su aparto para el asma? ¿En serio? Ella saca a relucir sus dotes de seductora que, aunque no son muchos, lo intentó y él quería su aparato para el asma. No sabía si llorar o reírse.

— ¿Sa-Sakura? —Dijo un ya casi morado Syaoran.

—Sí —Le respondió aún mirando con los ojos en blanco la pared blanca que se encontraba en frente de ella.

—Mi-mi a-a-pa-parato —Le urgió con la respiración ya casi imposible.

¿Su aparto…? ¡Su aparato! Después de procesar de nuevo bien sus palabras salió disparada de la cama para correr a la mesita al otro lado del cuarto en donde habían dejado sus cosas. Lo único que ella le había vuelto a poner mientras él aún estaba inconsciente eran sus lentes porque quería evitar que se confundiera aún más cuando se levantara.

— ¡Syaoran! —Gritó Kenta cuando lo vio en medio de su crisis de asma. Colgó de inmediato y después corrió hacia él.

— ¡Sakura su aparato! —Le dijo estirando su mano para recibirlo cuando ya estaba en frente de Syaoran. Sakura rápidamente se lo entregó a Kenta en su mano y él enseguida se lo dio a Syaoran.

Syaoran con dificultad logró darle una calada a su inhalador y eso de inmediato lo calmó. Ahora que su mente no estaba preocupada por sobrevivir, la pregunta de ella resonó con más fuerza. Haciéndolo preguntarse:

"¿Yo Syaoran Empollón Lee sería capaz de ser un Dominante…?"

Y la respuesta al poco tiempo llegó a él…

¡Claro que podía!

Sí, en un millón de años.

¡¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer?, ¡¿Cómo le pides esa clase de cosas a un hombre que recién conoces? Y lo peor del caso es que se lo pide a alguien con toda la pinta de Inari Koichi (nótese el sarcasmo).

Además suponiendo… ¡Pero solo suponiendo! Que él quisiera aceptar, no podría porque… porque… él no sabría qué hacer, él… ¿Cómo decirlo? Él aún no… Él aún no… había hecho eso de las flores y las abejas con ninguna mujer.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor hijo? —Le preguntó preocupado Kenta una vez que ya se había tranquilizado — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Na-nada yo-yo solo me despedía de Sa-Sakura porque ella ya-ya se va —Dijo lo más firme que podía, y dándole a entender lo más que pudo con su mirada que la sola pregunta de hace rato le había parecido ridícula.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó Kenta a Sakura.

—Sí, es cierto —Le respondió ella con la voz notablemente cabizbaja.

—Fue un placer conocerte Sakura, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y espero verte de nuevo muy pronto —Kenta le ofreció su mano a Sakura para despedirse y después se disculpó porque tenía cosas que hacer en el hospital. Claro que antes de salir, y mientras Sakura no lo veía y Syaoran sí, levantó sus dos pulgares en señal de aceptación de Sakura para su hijo, haciendo que él solo rodara sus ojos ¡¿Es que acaso su familia no se cansa de avergonzarlo? ¡Él solito hace un muy buen trabajo!

Una vez se quedaron solos un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. ¿Qué más podían decir? Syaoran no le había dado una respuesta de "sí" o "no", pero la mirada que le había lanzado la última vez dejaba en claro que ni siquiera debió preguntar eso, además prácticamente la corrió al decirle a su papá que ella ya se iba, y tal vez eso es lo que debería hacer.

—Adiós Syaoran —Le dijo Sakura con voz pequeña.

—Adiós Sakura, que te vaya bien —Syaoran se despidió un poco incómodo y sintiéndose algo mal por la cara de decepción que Sakura tenía.

Sakura dándole una última mirada, cerró la puerta del cuarto y sin despedirse de Syaoran.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldito renacuajo! —Se escuchó en cuanto Syaoran cruzó la puerta de su apartamento ya siendo las 5 de la mañana. Syaoran había sido dado de alta desde hace una hora porque lo que tenía no era nada grave por lo que decidió correr a su apartamento en cuanto pudo, pero lo que menos se esperaba era la calurosa bienvenida de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Me puedes explicar cómo es que terminé en una maldita convención de fenómenos! —Tomó a Syaoran por las esquinas de su capa para así tratar de intimidarlo más —Y peor aún, cuando por fin logré llegar a donde siempre debí de haber estado no me permitieron entrar porque el "señor Lee" ya estaba adentro ¡¿En qué jodidos estabas pensando?, ¿Lo planeaste todo verdad? Me mandaste a una de tus estúpidas convenciones de frikis dándome una dirección equivocada mientras tú tratabas de ser hombrecito por primera vez en tu vida.

— ¡Yo-yo no-no hi-hice na-nada! —Syaoran le dijo con notable miedo en su voz. Desde que eran pequeños Yamasaki se había encargado bien de someter y atemorizar a su hermano pequeño.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste! —Le espetó aún más cerca de su cara haciendo su imagen todavía más intimidante. — ¡¿Tienes una puta idea del trabajo que me costó encontrar una virgen sumisa entre tantas zorras que hay hoy en día?

_¿Virgen? Mira… ¿Quién diría con esa actitud? _

Syaoran se distrajo por un segundo con lo que dijo su hermano, pero él mismo llamó de inmediato su atención.

— ¡Contesta!

—Yo-yo si-si la-la vi-vi pe-pero no-no la to-to-que —"_Más bien ella me tocó" _pensó. Yamasaki lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos para ver que lo que su hermano menor aseguraba fuera cierto. Como vio que lo único que había en sus ojos era miedo y confusión, lo soltó de manera brusca haciendo que su cuerpo se golpeara de forma fuerte en la pared cerca de la puerta principal

—Más te vale… —Y sin más se fue.

Syaoran sobo la parte posterior de su cabeza en donde sintió que había pegado, mientras veía irse a su hermano completamente alterado y diciendo no sé cuantas palabrotas rumbo a su cuarto.

—Vaya día —Fue lo único que dijo antes de subir sus lentes con toda la dignidad que pudo y dirigirse a su cuarto.

.

.

.

— ¿Quién me puede decir el resultado de esta ecuación? —Preguntó el maestro a sus alumnos de la universidad de Koioko. Esa ecuación, más que ecuación parecía algún código maya cruzado con uno egipcio, pero para el siempre inteligente Syaoran parecía más bien un dos más dos. El maestro miraba a sus alumnos, los que cada vez que pasaba la mirada por cada uno de ellos parecía que se hacían más y más pequeños en su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorar por su vista periférica la insistente y saltarina mano de Syaoran. Syaoran ya no sabía qué hacer para poder llamar su atención, prácticamente estaba saltando en su lugar para poder lograrlo.

—Sí, señor Lee, puede decir el resultado —Dijo con voz cansada y mirando el techo del salón de clases.

—Bueno, para empezar, y con todo el respeto que usted se merece como capacitado y bien seleccionado docente de la universidad de Koioko, me gustaría pasar al frente para poder corregir un error que, disculpe, pero es más que obvio dentro de su ecuación —Dentro del salón hubo un rodaje de ojos colectivo y el maestro tomó el puente de su nariz para poder controlarse, siempre era lo mismo con Lee.

—Por favor pase e ilústrenos —Dijo con ironía el maestro, seguro que no había error alguno. Syaoran satisfecho se paró junto con su libreta de apuntes en donde había seguido minuciosamente el procedimiento y había descubierto el "inminente" error. Claro que cuando pasó escuchó un par de cuchicheos, pero trató de ignorarlos diciéndose a sí mismo que esa raza de chimpancés mal evolucionados no merecían su tiempo.

Conforme Syaoran avanzaba en su explicación, los números, letras y símbolos iban ocupando más y más espacio en el pizarrón, tanto que sus compañeros como maestro volteaban la cabeza para tratar de descifrar todo aquello que para él era tan sencillo.

—Entonces podemos decir que evidentemente el resultado es este —Dijo satisfecho y apuntando con el marcador la pizarra.

—Emmm… sí, gracias por su aportación, por favor pase a su lugar —El maestro dijo después de ver el "evidente" error que, si bien no era tan evidente, después de analizar bien la ecuación se dio cuenta de que Syaoran tenía razón. **De nuevo**.

Una vez que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, todos respiraron aliviados y cogieron sus cosas a velocidad luz para poder retirarse. Bueno, todos menos Syaoran y Eriol.

— ¡Woow Syaoran! ¡Eso estuvo elevado al cuadrado! Yo también pude ver el error mientras el maestro hacía la ecuación, pero no lograba descifrar cómo llegar al resultado final —Le dijo Eriol emocionado usando sus típicas frases como "Estuvo elevado al cuadrado" a su amigo.

—Gracias Eriol, que bueno que alguien más aparte de mí puede ver esa clase de errores tan obvios —Dijo Syaoran indignado.

—Bueno, vamos que Shun tiene que estar saliendo de clases también —Syaoran asintió y siguió a su amigo para poder pasar por Shun, pues a esta hora coincidían con una hora libre y podía utilizarla para desayunar. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba se le hacía raro que su amigo no haya sido el que pasó ahora por ellos, siendo que él siempre quiere comer.

Conforme iban avanzando por los pasillos de la universidad tratando de pasar desapercibidos (aunque resultaba un poco difícil porque eran los únicos con pantalones de vestir, playeras fajadas y con corbatas; una con logotipos de pac-man y la otra con un estampado que parecía ser un teclado), les llamó la atención visualizar a su enorme amigo viendo por uno de los ventanales de la universidad.

— ¿Shun?—Lo llamó Syaoran haciendo que él brincara del susto y dejara de ver hacia el patio delantero de la universidad.

— ¿Sí? —Dijo nervioso.

— ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana? —Lo interrogó ahora Eriol.

— ¿Yo? Nada —Dijo interponiendo su gran cuerpo para que no pudieran ver cuando trataron de echar un vistazo fuera —Mejor vámonos que me muero de hambre —Les dijo a los dos, tomando a cada uno por los hombro y llevándoselos casi a rastras.

Una vez que los tres tenían sus desayunos, a Eriol le pareció buena idea salir a comer por unos escalones que había fuera de la universidad porque a ninguno de ellos les gustaba comer entre tanta gente. Pero a Syaoran y Eriol de nuevo les pareció raro que mientras comían, su gran amigo prácticamente no tocó su comida. Shun era un joven que pasaba del 1.90, pero también tenía un notable sobrepeso que, aunque no era una cosa súper excesiva, sí era bastante notorio y ahora verlo sin apetito era algo que no se ve todos los días. Eriol tratando de aligerar el raro ambiente decidió decir unos de eso chistes que siempre hacían sonreír a sus dos únicos amigos.

—Entonces fue cuando él le contestó "Me gustaría cambiar el mundo, pero lamentablemente no me dieron el código fuente" —Dijo muerto de la risa e incluso soltando una especie de graznido en el proceso. Shun apenas sonrió, pero Syaoran también se mató de la risa por aquel chiste tan "bueno".

—Ella… ¡Ella viene para acá! —Dijo Shun de pronto en medio de las risas de sus amigos ya un poco entrado en pánico. Syaoran y Eriol que aún seguían riendo, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde la de su amigo estaba clavado y Eriol de inmediato se dejó de reír y quedó como idiotizado viendo a la pequeña chica de largos cabellos negros, que iba a la derecha de la escultural castaña/rojiza y una hermosa castaña que iban claramente en dirección hacia ellos.

— ¡Por Lord Vader! ¿¡Qué nunca se da por vencida? —Gritó Syaoran espantado y tirando su comida del brinco que dio al verla caminar con una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa hacia él y sus amigos. Tuvo que ajustar bien sus lentes para saber que lo que decía su playera blanca era lo que él creía que alcanzaba a ver desde ahí y sí, no se equivocó, Sakura se dirigía hacia el sonriente y con una playera con el estampado "I love Nerds" en ella.

—Ri-Rika viene hacia aquí —Dijo en voz baja y sin poder creérselo Shun. Rika había sido eso que con tanto interés había visto desde la ventana de la universidad y lo que desde hace unos meses espiaba en la facultad de leyes. Hoy había estado pensativo porque él al ser un genio de la computadora y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, se había dado cuenta que desde el sábado el estatus de Rika Sasaki había pasado de soltera a "en una relación con Matsumoto Molio" que a su parecer era unos de los tipos más pedantes e hipócritas que había visto y estaba seguro que su papá le compraba su lugar en la universidad, pues en las pocas clases que tenía la desgracia de compartir con él, el pobre sujeto apenas sabía cómo se llamaba.

Syaoran, en un intento desesperado de huida, intentó pararse para irse de ahí haciéndose el que no la había visto, pero ella fue mucho más rápida pues corrió hacia él llamándolo por su nombre como si fueran grandes amigos, lo que hizo detenerse ya con el pie en el aire y listo para irse.

Shun era un manojo de nervios y sudaba como si estuviera haciendo un maratón cuando las tres quedaron enfrente de ellos. Eriol simplemente seguía con la boca abierta y se vio obligado a cerrarla cuando Tomoyo con una risita divertida, se agachó hasta su altura en donde él estaba sentado y con un dedo le cerró la boca haciendo que sus mejillas se coloraran y se volviera un poco cohibido, lo que hizo reír aún más a Tomoyo hacia ese chico con cabellos negros que más bien parecían un nido de pájaros.

—Ho-hola Sakura —Dijo nervioso Syaoran hacia Sakura.

— ¡Hola Syaoran! —Ella no se conformó con solo saludarlo, porque subió los pocos escalones que los separaban y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para después ponerse de puntitas y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Shun y Eriol veían sin poder creerse la escena, al igual que todos los que pasaban por ahí.

—Mira, te presento a mis mejores amigas —Dijo Sakura separándose un poco de Syaoran para apuntar con su mano derecha a Rika y Tomoyo, aunque sin soltar el cuello de Syaoran con su otra mano.

—Hola soy Rika y… Sakura, ya sabes que creo que estás loca, pero también ya estás grandecita para saber lo que haces y aunque me gustaría quedarme a presenciar esto, tengo otras cosas que hacer —Dijo divertida mientras miraba la cara de esos tres Nerds y verlas a _ellas _hablar con gente como ellos. Lamentablemente Rika era de la clase de persona que creía que el valor de una persona se media más por el exterior que por interior y gente como _ellos_ no era la clase de personas con la que quería que la relacionaran.

—Hola Rika yo soy Sh… —Shun intentó presentarse antes de que ella se fuera, pero ella ni siquiera lo dejó continuar.

—Ah sí, mucho gusto, con permiso —Dijo "amablemente" para enseguida seguir subiendo las escaleras y pasar de largo al pobre de Shun, que al verla pasar al lado de él le pareció más bien ver a una diosa subir a su pedestal. Mientras él seguía mirando como desaparecía Rika frente a él, fue el turno de Tomoyo para presentarse.

— ¡Hola tú debes de ser el famoso Syaoran! —Dijo subiendo los escalones hacia Syaoran y poniéndose de puntitas para también darle un amistoso abrazo. Esa escena hizo que media universidad se paralizara ¡Dos de las mujeres más hermosas de la universidad abrazando al empollón de Syaoran Lee! Tomoyo, a diferencia de Sakura, rápidamente se separó de él y retrocedió los tres escalones que la separaban del suelo.

—Sí-sí ese soy yo-yo —Dijo un poco incómodo por la atención que estaban recibiendo y se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo una sensación agradable al tener el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo. ¿Qué hacía Sakura ahí? ¿También era estudiante de la misma universidad? ¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto antes?

—Un placer conocerte al fin, yo soy Tomoyo —Le dijo a Syaoran y también subiendo su mirada a hacia Eriol que ya se había puesto de pie.

—También un gusto conocerte Tomoyo —Le dijo dudoso Syaoran, ya que realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento —Ellos son mis amigos: Shun —Apuntó a Shun que aún miraba por donde se había ido Rika y después movió su manos hacia Eriol —Y él es Eri…

— Eriol Hiragizawa, veintitrés años de edad, estudiante de ingeniería computacional, 1.87 de estatura, orgullosamente chino, un verdadero placer en conocerla señorita ¿Usted sabía que la estatua de la libertad fue un regalo de los franceses para los Estados Unidos en símbolo de libertad hacia los oprimidos? Yo sé que ahora me debo de ver como un loco psicópata, pero tengo que decirle que sin duda alguna sus ojos brillan más que mi torre de cd´s. Que mi sistema operativo entró en hibernación desde que la vi por primera vez. Que ninguna gráfica podría reflejar al 100% su perfecta figura. Aunque parezca una locura, con tan solo verla me hizo saber que usted era la indicada y sin margen de error me atrevería a decir que juntos seríamos como un procesador de doble núcleo —Eriol tomó una gran bocanada de aire por su raro y sin paradas discurso greek antes de continuar —Lo que lo haría algo perfecto —Dijo entrecortadamente por el gran esfuerzo que había significado hablar tan rápidamente y sin paradas como lo hizo hace tan solo un momento.

Tomoyo, Sakura e incluso Syaoran veían a Eriol con los ojos abiertos y como a un loquito que en cualquier momento entraría en crisis nerviosa. Eriol, al ver la cara de los tres, reaccionó y se sintió avergonzado al ver el ataque de nervios y verborrea que había tenido con la simple presencia de Tomoyo, pero para sorpresa de Tomoyo y también de Syaoran y Sakura, cara de shock de Tomoyo rápidamente fue remplazada por una hermosa sonrisa y sin dudarlo corrió a los brazos de Eriol para colgarse de él, que por poco se cae por lo enérgico del abrazo. Sin dudar de nuevo le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que dejó boca abiertos a todos.

— ¡Awww¡ Es lo más romántico que jamás me había dicho alguien! —Dijo dándole ahora un beso en la mejilla a la cara de idiota enamorado de Eriol —¡Claro que seré tu procesador de doble núcleo! —Dijo aún abrazada a Eriol.

Syaoran, que veía a los dos como si duendes verdes bailaran a su alrededor, consiguió volver a reaccionar.

—Sakura no quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le dijo tirando de ella hasta el final de los escalones dirigiéndolos hasta estar en una de las esquinas de las escaleras y así dejar en su momento "romántico" a Eriol con Tomoyo y Shun… Shun aún no superaba que por fin le había hablado a la chica con cabellos como rojizos que le quitaba el sueño.

— ¿Yo? Yo viene a verte —Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y no hubiera nada de malo en ello.

— ¡¿Me seguiste hasta mi universidad? —Le preguntó sorprendido.

—Nuestra universidad —Le corrigió ella —Yo también estudio aquí, solo que yo me encuentro en la facultad de medicina y hoy decidí venir a visitarte —Le dijo sonriendo.

—Sakura creí que ayer ya había dicho que…

—Veras, tú no dijiste nada en realidad, lo estuve pensando bien durante el fin de semana y me di cuenta de que nunca respondiste a mi pregunta, nunca dijiste "Sí" pero tampoco nunca dijiste "No" —Dijo satisfecha por su respuesta.

—Pero…

—Pero yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo —Le cortó ella.

—Sakura, haciendo un análisis de los últimos sucesos y de los resultados que obtenido al interrogarte he llegado a dos hipótesis; o estás jugando una cruel broma o tu percepción de la realidad está muy equivocada ¿En serio yo te parezco la clase de hombre que sirve para ser un Dominante? —Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

—Yo creo que serías la clase adecuada de Domínate para mí.

—Y según tu ilógico razonamiento ¿Cómo es que yo soy la clase "adecuada" de Dominante para ti?

—Para empezar… —Ella apuntó su playera como primera respuesta y eso solo hizo rodar los ojos a Syaoran —Y segundo… no lo sé… simplemente siento que serías el indicado para mí, no me preguntes que cómo lo sé porque la verdad es que no tengo una respuesta, pero lo que sí sé es que siempre he tenido este deseo o fantasía, como lo quieras llamar —Syaoran tragó en seco cuando ella se acercó a él conforme hablaba y rodeó su cuello con sus dos manos para seguir hablando —Y **tú **Syaoran, me inspiras confianza, me haces desear obedecerte, hay algo en ti que no vez pero que impones cuando lo deseas. Tú recién hace dos días me conoces, pero yo tengo tiempo observándote. La forma, el poder que inconscientemente desprendías cuando diste aquel discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos ingresados enfrente de toda la escuela y mesa directiva me sorprendió porque parecía un Syaoran completamente diferente al que después veía solitario y tímido en la biblioteca. No sabes lo estúpidamente feliz que me sentí al pensar que esa noche en verdad estabas ahí por mí —Sakura bajó su rostro para darle un lento y algo sugerente beso en la base del cuello de Syaoran, que lo hizo elevar su mano hacia su corbata para poder desajustarla un poco.

—Yo-yo e-eso fu-fue u-un e-error t-tú e-es-pe-perabas a-alguien ma-más —Dijo Syaoran luchando por mantener un poquito de dignidad y no tener otro ataque de asma en frente de ella.

—Pero a mí me alegra que hayas sido tú el que llego.

— ¿E-e-en se-serio? —Le preguntó él de nuevo hipnotizado por aquella voz y ojos color esmeraldas.

—En serio Syaoran, además vele el lado positivo, yo sé que te exaspero, pero si tú fueras mi Dominante yo haría todo lo que tú quisieras —Syaoran se quedó pensando y Sakura aprovechó ese momento en el que lo vio dudar y que por fin podía haber una esperanza de que aceptara —Y además, mira de nuevo lo que te dije la otra vez. Yo no te soy indiferente, puedo ver cómo te afecta tenerme cerca —Sakura pasó un dedo por el pecho y Syaoran soltó un profundo y entrecortado suspiro que hizo sonreír a Sakura.

—Bu-bu-eno su-su-po-po-pongamos que-que yo-yo di-digo que-que sí-sí so-solo te-ten-dría dos co-con-diciones.

—Dilas Syaoran, dilas y yo obedezco.

—Pri-primero qui-quiero sa-saber ma-más so-so-sobre lo-lo que me-me e-estás pi-pi-diendo, qui-quiero sa-saber lo-lo que-que i-implica se-ser u-un Do-do-do-minante y-y te-te-ner u-una su-su-sumisa e-en to-todo e-e-el se-sentido de-de la pa-palabra —Dijo como pudo porque Sakura prácticamente ronroneaba como gatita en su cuello, completamente complacida de estar casi segura de que Syaoran aceptaría.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?

—Yo-yo no-no di-dije que-que a-aceptaba so-solo he-e di-dicho la-la pri-prime-mera co-codición. Yo-yo he di-dicho que-que a-aceptaría si-si me-me a-a-agradaba e-el co-concepto de-de se-ser u-un do-dominante u-una ve-vez que-que su-supiera to-todo lo que i-implica.

— ¿Algo así como poner a prueba esto?

—Sí-sí, pe-pero ta-también qui-quiero i-i-informción —Dijo e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella.

—Ok, estaría a prueba y querrías toda la información de lo que esta clase de relación implica —Dijo ella contra el pecho de él y pudo sentir como Syaoran asintió con su cabeza.

— ¿Y la otra condición? —Dijo ella separándose de él para poder verlo a los ojos. Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio una pisca de malicia en los ojos de Syaoran pues era la primera vez que la veía, parecía casi… parecía casi **lujuria**.

Neee… no puede ser. ¿O sí?

—Si tú logras que yo acepte mostrándome todo lo que esto representa e implica, ahora **tú **tendías que aceptar mí segunda condición.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa condición? —Preguntó ahora siendo ella la nerviosa.

—Yo sería un Dominante Sakura, yo sería **tu** dominante, pero sería un Dominante a** mi manera**…

* * *

**Continuara… **

**Wow ¿Esperaban esa reacción el Syaoran? Espero que no, para que se sorprendan… Jaja me gusta el discurso Greek de Eriol, y me encanto cuando Tomoyo se lanzo a sus brazos. Tan tierno…Raww C; Bueno espero y les haya gustado, también quiero decirles que me disculpen, lamento enormemente mi demora. Hoy me decidí a actualizar por que el día de ayer me di un susto de muerte… Para no hacerles el cuento largo, lo que me paso es que choque; La buena noticia es que solo me partí el labio y me di un girón de cuello pero en lo que cabe estoy bien. El carro no quedo muy bien y menos la reja donde choque pero lo bueno es que solo fueron daños materiales, no podría vivir si le hubiere echo algún daño alguna persona. **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson** y solo unos leves cambios a mí**. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Madeleine-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

— ¿Algo así como poner a prueba esto?

—Sí-sí, pe-pero ta-también qui-quiero i-i-información —Dijo e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella.

—Ok, estaría a prueba y querrías toda la información de lo que esta clase de relación implica —Dijo ella contra el pecho de él y pudo sentir como Syaoran asintió con su cabeza.

— ¿Y la otra condición? —Dijo ella separándose de él para poder verlo a los ojos. Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio una pisca de malicia en los ojos de Syaoran pues era la primera vez que la veía, parecía casi… parecía casi **lujuria**.

Neee… no puede ser. ¿O sí?

—Si tú logras que yo acepte mostrándome todo lo que esto representa e implica, ahora **tú **tendías que aceptar mí segunda condición.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa condición? —Preguntó ahora siendo ella la nerviosa.

—Yo sería un Dominante Sakura, yo sería **tu** dominante, pero sería un Dominante a** mi manera**…

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **

Sakura tragó grueso al escuchar las últimas palabras de Syaoran y ver lo intensa de su mirada ambar que, aunque los grandes lentes de pasta trataban de opacar su intensidad, simplemente les fue imposible.

_¿A su manera? _Pensó Sakura sin realmente imaginarse cómo podría ser esa forma.

— ¿A tu manera? —dijo ella sin poder contener la duda solo para sus pensamientos.

Syaoran, que aún mantenía esa intensidad en sus ojos que ni él mismo comprendía de donde venía, hizo algo que a Sakura la hizo suspirar. Syaoran levantó ligeramente la comisura derecha de boca y dibujó una sonrisa ladina que logró hacerla sentir un poco mareada.

—A mi manera. Convénceme y te la mostraré… —. Y con una seguridad que él estaba lejos de poseer, bajó su rostro hacia el de ella y dejó un beso en sus labios antes de voltearse y subir las escaleras hacia su siguiente clase, dejando a Sakura petrificada en su lugar y sin saber si eso realmente acababa de pasar…

.

.

.

— ¡Pffffff! —soltó Syaoran en cuanto se adentró en la universidad y en seguida sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones su aparato para el asma y tomó una fuerte calada para poder tranquilizarse.

— ¡¿Qu-qué acabo de ha-hacer…? —se dijo a sí mismo en medio del inmenso pasillo de la universidad. ¡¿Es que, qué le había pasado tan solo momentos atrás? A mi manera… A mi manera…

¡A mi manera mis calzones de Yoda!

Obviamente que sabía cuál sería su manera, pero el punto era que… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decírselo de la forma en la que se la dijo? Y lo peor de todo es que prácticamente ya había "aceptado", aunque Syaoran tenía que admitir que la forma en la que sus grandes ojos esmeraldas lo miraban lo hacían perder el control, casi haciéndolo sentir otra persona como lo había hecho hace poco.

¿Ahora qué iba hacer? ¿En serio lo iba a intentar? ¿Cómo sería poner a prueba todo ese relajo que él en tiempo record había logrado meterse? ¡¿Qué haría Yamasaki cuando se enterara? El simple pensamiento lo hizo encogerse ligueramente, temiendo la reacción de su brabucón hermano mayor. Bueno… ¿Aunque no tenía por qué enterarse? ¿Verdad?

Y es que aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, Sakura le gustaba. Y mucho. En serio nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como a esa castaña de perspicaces ojos y arrasadora personalidad. Lo que lo hacía cuestionarse era por qué ella estaba empeñada en ser una sumisa, en su sumisa. El solo pensarlo lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente. No es que Syaoran fuera un experto en esos teman ni mucho menos del BDSM, pero por lo menos comprendía lo básico de esa clase de relaciones e incluso lo podía deducir simplemente por los mismos nombres que llevaban las dos personas en esa clase de relaciones.

¿¡Cómo rayos lo iba a hacer? Si ese aquel beso que recién le había robado a Sakura había sido el segundo en su vida. Y eso que el primero ni siquiera salió del todo bien, es más, fue algo que realmente ni disfrutó, ni percibió que haya valido la pena.

El primer beso de Syaoran fue a la edad de 17 años cuando un día viendo Discovery Chanel, habían abordado el tema de la reproducción animal, del proceso de apareamiento y atracción entre una hembra y un macho. Haciéndolo reflexionar sobre su historial con las hembras de su misma especie y dándose cuenta de que era completamente nula, lo llevó a pensar que estaba rompiendo con el esquema de lo natural y aunque no le atrajera ni un poco la idea… ¿Quién era él para corromper los principios básicos de todo lo natural y por lo tanto científicamente comprobado? Decidió que él, al pretender ser del género masculino o "macho" dentro de las especies –porque para él los humanos también eran solamente una especie más a la teoría de Darwin que le había favorecido notoriamente– tenía que cumplir con ese rol o por lo menos intentar interactuar con el género femenino.

Cosa que tampoco salió muy bien.

La chica que Syaoran había escogido para experimentar había sido su única amiga de la infancia Naoko Yanagisawa, que también era la única que lograba hacerle sobra en lo que a las matemáticas y ciencias se refería en la primaria. La experiencia no había sido agradable por el simple hecho de que para empezar ni siquiera le resultaba atractiva y según sus investigaciones acerca del apareamiento entre las especies, una de las cosas que eran de gran relevancia era la atracción hacia el otro género. Un claro ejemplo de eso eran los pavos reales, que con sus extravagantes y hermosas plumas lograban atraer a su pareja. Digamos que con lo único que Naoko contaba era con unos enormes apararos dentales en lugar de hermosas y coloridas plumas. Entonces dirán… "¿Por qué no se buscó a alguien que realmente le gustara?"

¡Ja! Habrán querido que Nakuru Akizuki, la capitana del equipo de porristas del instituto y peor aún, en aquel entonces novia de su hermano mayor, se hubiera reído hasta el cansancio de él por siquiera atreverse a hablarle y como premio de consuelo, habría recibido la golpiza de su vida por parte de Yamasaki.

Así que optó por intentarlo con Naoko que si bien ya no era su compañera de instituto, era su vecina. Naoko aceptó gustosa su propuesta pues desde hace tiempo ya le había confesado a Syaoran que para ella no solo era su amigo. Cosa que Syaoran respondió en su momento.

—_Naoko, tú sabes que eres mi única amiga y por eso tengo que decirte que los sentimientos que tu hipotálamo* siente por mí no son recíprocos. Qué más quisiera yo que hubiera esa aún incomprensible reacción química que se da en el cerebro de los seres humanos, en cuanto a la atracción hacia su contra parte de género se refiere o también llamada "amor" por los románticos, pero lamentablemente la respuesta de mi parte es negativa._

Naoko con pesar aceptó la decisión de su mal correspondido amor, pero el día que Syaoran, literalmente, había llegado a su casa con pluma en mano y una libreta a cuadros diciendo que tenía un experimento el cual estaba decidido a probar y esperaba que ella se prestara para la comprobación del mismo, nunca esperó que lo que le pidiera sería un beso. El beso apenas duró uno o dos segundos y fue simplemente una presión de labios que aparte de desagradar a Syaoran, lo tuvo lavándose la boca por más o menos una media hora, con tan solo pensar en la cantidad de bacterias que vivían en la boca humana y que había compartido con Naoko. Como se podrán imaginar obviamente, después de ese beso todas sus anotaciones e hipótesis sobre aquel "experimento" habían sido tachados y declarados un fracaso total, llegando a la conclusión de que el ser humano era una especie asquerosa por invadir su espacio personal de esa manera y tratar de llevar el contacto físico con su pareja más allá del mero acto del coito para la procreación y preservación de la especie.

Pero ese beso con Sakura… Aparte de haber sido totalmente iniciado por él, –cosa que él tampoco entiende muy bien cómo fue que pasó– el solo recuerdo de lo suaves que habían sido sus labios, del buen sabor de boca que le había dejado, de la sensación reconfortante de la proximidad de su cuerpo desde el momento en el que ella llegó para saludarlo y abrasarlo lo habían hecho que fuera imposible para él apartarla de su lado. El solo recordarlo y agregar a sus recuerdos el día que la conoció, cómo iba vestida, cuando se agachó y se recargó contra aquel silloncito, cuando él por error había enterrado su cara en su escote al estornudar... Lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza en medio del solitario pasillo de la universidad fue cuando ella le había pedido permiso para tocar su "sable" y vaya que lo hizo… Lo habían hecho tener su primer pensamiento malo.

Sí damas y caballeros, Syaoran Lee con la edad de 23 años tuvo su primer pensamiento malo o impuro hacia una fémina. Recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho "Virgen" retumbó en su cabeza haciéndolo pensar.

"Me encantaría ser el dueño de la USB y que entre por primera vez en su puerto informativo"

_¿¡Santo Vader señor de todo lo oscuro? ¿¡Pero qué acabo de pensar!_ Se regañó horrorizado y tomando de nuevo su inhalador por lo escandalizado que lo había dejando su pensamiento.

Bueno… ni tanto…

Y es que Sakura, aparte de contar con plumas de todos los colores, tener la elegancia de un pavo real al igual que su indudable belleza, tenía al igual que ellos unas pechu…

— ¡Pidooo un aplausooo para el amooorrrr que a mí a llegadoooo! ¡Mil graciaaasss por tantooo y tantooo amorrrr…! —Syaoran pegó un brinco cuanto escuchó a su amigo Eriol entrar cantando como loco a la universidad, agregándole uno que otro pintoresco pasó a su "magnífica interpretación".

— ¿Eriol? —lo llamó Syaoran, tratando de echar a un lado esa clase de pensamientos que lo único que estaban logrando eran darle calor. — ¿Eriol? —lo volvió a llamar al no recibir contestación y verlo alejarse de él bailando por los pasillos casi como si fuera una bailarina de ballet cantado en una nota que solo debería ser permitida de una manera.

En Do.

¡Pero en Donde no te escuchen!

— ¡ERIOL! —le gritó por fin desesperado de que no lo escuchara y también para evitar que saliera de su campo de vista. Eriol se volteó confundido, pero con los ojos completamente soñadores hacia quien lo llamaba.

— ¡Syaoran! ¡Mi buen amigo! ¿¡Qué puedo hacer yo por usted? —dijo mientras se acercaba alegremente a él.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le dijo Syaoran al ver la cara de su amigo que era prácticamente la de un perdido.

— ¿Bien? —contestó casi con burla. — ¿¡Bien es poco? ¡Lo que me acaba de pasar no se define como elevado al cuadrado! ¡Fue una experiencia al cubo! ¡Rayos Lee por Anakin que es tan hermosa que si se la presentara a mi Mac*, ella le tendría envidia! —. Syaoran se quedó pensando a qué era a lo que se refería su amigo, pero al poco tiempo recordó lo que había pasado con la tal amiga de Sakura; "Tomoyo".

— ¿Más hermosa que tu Mac? —le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poderse creer lo que Eriol acababa de decir.

— ¡Mil veces! Incluso creo que a sus progenitores les debieron de dar el premio al mejor invento hasta ahora en la historia de la humanidad en lugar del iPhone —dijo sin dudar. Sí, definitivamente fue eso lo que los tontos creen que el ser humano siente con el corazón cuando llaman "amor a primera vista". Fue a la única conclusión "lógica" a la que llegó Syaoran después de escucharlo ¡Acababa de decirle a una chica a solo minutos de haberla conocido, que era más hermosa que su Mac y mejor invento que un iPhone! ¿¡Saben lo que eso significa para un estudiante de Ingeniera computacional del calibre de Eriol y también siendo el mayor admirador de Steve Jobs*?

Esa mujer era su futura esposa. Así de simple.

—Woow, entonces te han… ¿Cómo dice la población en general? ¡Ah sí! ¿Te han flechado?

—Flechado de nuevo es poco y banal. Syaoran, amigo, he encontrado por fin a mi procesador de doble núcleo —le dijo con los mismo ojos que tendría un niño en navidad.

—Pues felicidades entonces amigo, eres el primero de los tres en experimentar esa siempre buscada reacción química en el hipotálamo por todos los seres humanos —le dijo sinceramente feliz por él. Su amigo era una gran persona y Tomoyo, aunque apenas cruzó palabra con ella, le había perecido una buena muchacha. Además, recordando sus clases de biología y pensando en lo genes predominantes y recesivos que poseían cada uno, el día que tuvieran hijos serían beneficiados por la genética.

— ¿El único? ¡Ja! —. Syaoran, al escuchar la burla en las palabras de su amigo, se espantó de que hubiera notado lo que le pasaba con Sakura. Si bien ya no se negaba que Sakura le atraía como ninguna mujer lo había podido hacer, no era el mismo caso de su amigo porque él no sentía nada romántico hacia ella…

¿Verdad…?

—Mira nada más al pobre de ahí y dime que soy el único —. Syaoran respiró aliviado al ver que no era a él, pero de inmediato se sintió mal cuando se dio cuenta a quién se refería apuntando con su dedo para que se asomara.

Sentado en las escaleras, Shun se encontraba con las manos sobre la barriguita que se le formaba al sentarse, mirando con ojos notoriamente tristes sus dedos que entrelazaban constantemente, como pensado profundamente en algo. Y ese algo era Sasaki ¿Tan desagradable le pareció a la vista que no le pudo sostener la mirada por más de dos segundos como había hecho? Pensamientos como esos se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Shun, que aún le dolía recordar el desagrado en los ojos de Sasaki que estaban disfrazados de falsa cordialidad.

Si tan solo ella lo dejara quererla…

— ¡Mugre oxigenada! —dijo Eriol cruzándose de brazos al ver la expresión de su amigo oso.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios inteligentes como "¿Cómo una persona de tu coeficiente intelectual puede implementar o incorporar la palabra mugre en una oración tan carente de fundamento? Pero se guardó sus comentarios porque uno: En algún lado había escuchado algo sobre que los enamorados no piensan con claridad y dos: La cara de su amigo hacía que esa Eriol se ganara en insulto e incluso una frase gramaticalmente pobre.

Syaoran quiso avanzar hacia su amigo, pero Eriol se lo impidió.

—No, déjalo. Yo intenté que viniera, pero me dijo que estaba bien y solo quería pensar un momento —. Syaoran lo pensó por unos segundos, pero al final decidió darle un poco de tiempo a su amigo.

—Y… aún no término. Aparte de él, no creas que no noté que alguien más se le aceleró el hipotálamo —lo acusó Eriol e incluso picó uno de los costados haciéndolo soltar un graznido en su risa. Syaoran en ningún momento pareció divertido e incluso intentó hacerse el digno.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo como si nada y subiendo con su dedo sus gafas.

—Claro que lo sabes, hablo de la castaña con gráficas espectaculares.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Por supuesto que me entiendes, a esa misma a la que besaste —. Las mejillas de Syaoran se pusieron un poco rojas al recordar su "atrevimiento público" y eso solo hizo más fuerte la risa de Eriol.

—Ok, sí, lo admito, me siento atraído hacia ella pero por favor ya deja de reírte —le dijo para evitar que los pocos alumnos que pasaban por ahí lo escucharan ya que la mayoría estaba en clase, lugar en el que él también debería estar, pero que de nuevo gracias a Sakura no había conseguido llegar a donde se suponía debía estar.

— ¡Genialoso! ¡Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de tu boca Lee! ¿Pero en dónde la conociste? Porque por la forma en la que te saludó parecía que ya se conocían desde hace tiempo —. Syaoran volvió a sentirse rojo por recordar lo peculiar de su primer encuentro así que decidió salirse por la tangente.

—Larga historia, lo bueno es que todo aquello te llevó a tu Tomoyo —. A la simple mención del nombre de Tomoyo, fue suficiente para que los ojos de Eriol recobraran su brillo soñador y logrando a Syaoran posponer las explicaciones.

.

.

.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando de forma muy poco educada, Yamasaki interrumpió en el cuarto de Syaoran mientras él hacia como cualquier otra tarde toneladas de tarea.

—Es nuestra madre renacuajo —le dijo solo abriendo la puerta bruscamente para tirar el teléfono sobre su cama. El compartir departamento con Yamasaki no era algo que le agradara en lo más mínimo, pero solo lo hacía porque al querer su independencia de sus padres y a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad que ellos, Yelan le rogó a su hijo que se mudara con su hermano para que tuviera un poco de paz mental, cosa a la que Syaoran accedió al no decirle que no a su mamá y menos con la angustia con la que se lo dijo.

— ¿Bueno? —dijo cuando se paró y ya tenía contra su oreja el teléfono.

— ¡Hola bebe! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo con un tono claramente maternal y preocupado.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar mamá y disculpa mi pregunta pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

—Uno, quería saludar a mis bebes —Syaoran rodo un poco sus ojos. —Y dos, hoy hay cena familiar en la casa Lee —declaró Yelan alegremente.

— ¿Un lunes? —preguntó confundido y era porque sabía que las cenas familiares eran solo sentarse a comer los cuatro juntos y platicar de uno o que otro tema que surgiera. Y como que atravesar todo Tokio solo para una cena de un par de horas teniendo universidad al día siguiente no era algo que lo atrajera, por eso casi siempre eran los fines de semana cuando Yelan convocaba a una cena familiar.

— ¿Cuál es la ocasión o qué ha sucedido? —preguntó, sabiendo que esa sería la explicación. Yelan solo hacia eso de las cenas en medio de semana cuando algo importante sucedía.

— ¡Vaya que es una ocasión especial, pero es una sorpresa! Te quiero a ti y a tu hermano aquí en la casa a las 8 en punto —y para evitar réplica, Yelan colgó sin más. Syaoran resignado comenzó a escoger entre si dejarse su corbata de pac-man o cambiarla por la que tenía los estampados de símbolos de matemáticos porque lo que ordenaba Yelan Lee era ley.

.

.

.

—Más vale que la famosa sorpresita sea buena —dijo enfurruñado Yamasaki antes de tocar el timbre de la gran casa Lee. Syaoran que se encontraba justo a un lado de él, ignoró a su hermano y miró despreocupado sus zapatos. A él la verdad le daba igual la sorpresa, dudando de que lo pudieran sorprender.

O eso fue hasta que escuchó su voz.

— ¡Syaoran! —se oyó la feliz voz de Sakura cuando abría la puerta de la casa. Él de inmediato levantó su mirada y así como la levantó, tuvo enseguida a Sakura entre sus brazos que no perdió tiempo para ponerse de puntitas y plantar un entusiasta beso en sus labios.

En ese momento, cinco fuertes sentimientos se desarrollaban en la entrada de la casa de los Lee.

Kenta apenas podía con el orgullo de ver a su hijo con una chica y vaya con que chica…

Yelan casi lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hijo con una buena y hermosa muchacha por primera vez. Prácticamente escuchaba el sonido de la marcha nupcial y ya tenía escogido el nombre de sus futuros nietos…

Sakura se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo al estar en los brazos del que creía, sería siempre solo un amor platónico y de saber que pronto tendría con él eso que en secreto tanto tiempo…

Yamasaki lo único que sentía en ese momento era rabia, una rabia que no sabía si iba ser capaz de contener…

Y Syaoran solo de una cosa estaba seguro…

En cuanto Sakura separara sus labios de él necesitaría su inhalador…

¿¡Y ahora qué…?

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson** y solo unos leves cambios a mí**. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo torada la historia? Y la respuesta es no, realmente lamento mucho mi demora. Sé que quieren matarme -Y créanme, nadie las apoya más que yo - Pero he pasado por una mala racha en mi vida que comenzó meses atrás. Pero ustedes no vienen aquí a escuchar mis quejas y , pues, razones de por qué no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, además creo que realmente mi razones del porque son innecesarias.** P**ero las dejo para que disfruten un nuevo capítulo de ¿Domíname?

Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Madeleine-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

—Aww Kenta. ¡¿A caso no se ven hermosos juntos? —dijo Yelan en cuanto Sakura se separó de Syaoran. Pero ella aún continuaba abrazada de él que ya se encontraba respirando de su inhalador para recuperarse del shock. — ¡Pero no se queden ahí, pasen por favor! —se hizo a un lado para permitir que los tres pudieran pasar, claro que Sakura colgada de Syaoran y Yamasaki echando humo por las orejas.

—Por favor, pasemos a la sala antes de la cena —invitó el patriarca Li, que también era el culpable de todo ese embrollo.

Kenta vio cuando Sakura salía del cuarto de hospital aquella noche en la que nuestros dos protagonistas se conocieron y pudo observar la cara de decepción y tristeza en ella, así que dijo _¿Por qué no…?_ Decidió invitarla a cenar como forma de agradecimiento por cuidar de su hijo.

Ajá. Sí, claro, por cuidarlo… Pensó picarón Kenta al recordar en cómo los había encontrado en aquella ocasión.

Una vez en la sala, todos tomaron asiento.

Bueno, todos menos Syaoran. Y es que la sala consistía en tres partes; Un sillón de dos plazas que fue ocupado por Kenta y Yelan, un sillón de tres plazas en el que el enfurruñado Yamasaki ocupó a sus anchas y por último un sillón individual –que era el que estaba ligeramente separado de los demás y justo en frente de los otros–, que fue ocupado por Sakura.

Yelan miró con ojos asesinos a Syaoran cuando se percató de lo que pasaba. Cuando Yelan se dio cuenta que el menor de sus hijos se quedó en medio de la sala y no se decidía a ocupar el lugar –que aunque no era mucho, por lo menos era algo– al lado su hermano, sabía justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y más le valía por su propio bien que no lo hiciera.

Pero… ¡Oh no! Lo hizo.

Sakura de pronto levantó su mirada al sentirse observada y sonrió por inercia al percatarse de que era Syaoran el que la miraba fijamente desde arriba, aunque la expresión del chico era de todo menos de diversión. Con expresión diplomática, Syaoran aclaró su garganta y levantó su dedo índice antes de hablar.

—Mmm, disculpa pero…

— ¡No te atrevas Syaoran Kenshi Ryo Li! —Syaoran se encogió en su lugar ante la mención de su nombre completo, pero aún viendo la mirada asesina de Yelan decidió ignorarla.

Eso era cosa seria.

—Sakura, disculpa pero estás en mi lugar —dijo _firmemente_ y acomodando su corbata.

— ¡Syaoran! —lo reprendieron ambos padres a la vez, haciendo soltar la carcajada de Yamasaki pues ahora estaba seguro de que la chica se daría cuenta del friki que era su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué? —dijo elevando sus dos manos. —Es cierto, yo he ocupado ese lugar desde siempre, y NO —interrumpió su discurso para voltearse hacia su hermano que estaba botado de la risa —… es porque sea igual a ese nerd que vez en la tele, Yamasaki —regresó su mirada a Sakura para seguirse explicando y tratando de ignorar las risas de su hermano que solo crecieron al compararlo con _Sheldon. _—No tiene nada que ver con el clima, su posición o incluso la dirección en la que se encuentra, simplemente es mí lugar… Ese ha sido mío desde que soy pequeño —. Y era cierto, ese siempre había sido su lugar pues se rehusaba a estar entre lo arrumacos de sus padres o con el abusivo de su hermano.

—Oh, en serio lo siento Syaoran —dijo Sakura un poco apenada, pero nunca sintiéndose ofendida o algo por el estilo.

—No. No querida, por favor no te levantes —le dijo Yelan con voz maternal, porque Kenta lo único que hizo fue llevarse la mano a la cara. Con razón su hijo no había tenido novia antes, pensó. —Y tú puedes sentarte perfectamente al lado de tu hermano —dijo apretando los dientes y cambiando considerablemente su tono cuando se dirigió a Syaoran.

Pero una sonriente Sakura la interrumpió.

—No, no te preocupes Yelan —y sin dudarlo dos veces, se paró con un grácil movimiento. Syoran miró satisfecho y algo extrañado la reacción de Sakura que, más que ofendida, parecía que le hubieran dado buenas noticas o algo en lugar de prácticamente correrla de su lugar. Syaoran se sentó bajo la burla de su hermano, la mirada asesina de su madre, la resignación de su padre y la cara de júbilo de Sakura.

Syaoran no duró ni dos segundos sentado antes de que Sakura actuara.

Frente a la mirada atónita de todos, se sentó sonriente y con la energía de una niña pequeña en el regazo de Syaoran.

—Así está mejor… —anunció satisfecha Sakura al mismo tiempo que dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de un Syaoran más rojo que una cereza.

Después de ese beso, obtuvimos tres nuevas reacciones… Bueno, dos…

Una mirada aún asesina de Yelan que no podía creer que Syaoran siga encaprichado con ese mismo lugar hasta el punto de quitar a su propia novia del mismo. Yamasaki se atragantó con su propia saliva y paró de reír abruptamente para tener que darse a sí mismo unos ligeros golpes en el pecho al estarse ahogando y Kenta… Kenta volvió a elevar sus dedos pulgares hacia su hijo porque ahora comprendía el _truco_ que había empleado para tener a Sakura justo en donde la _quería_.

Syaoran se sintió morir al estar en una situación tan poco decorosa enfrente de sus progenitores e intentó de una forma muy discreta empujar ligeramente a Sakura para que se levantara, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que ella afianzara aún más su agarre a su cuello.

—Syaoran… Estamos enfrente de tus padres —lo regañó al oído y eso solo lo hizo rodar sus ojos. Lo dice la señorita "me siento en tu regazo justo enfrente de ellos". Syaoran al encontrar ridículo su argumento, volvió a empujarla ligeramente. —Sigue haciendo ese movimiento y van a pensar mal —. ¡Pop! ¡Pasen a ver al arbolito de navidad Syaoran Li! Syaoran de inmediato se detuvo con tan solo pensar que alguno de ellos pudiera pesar que él… que él… ¡Andaba haciendo cochinadas enfrente de ellos!

Contra el suelo.

Ahí se encontraba la mandíbula de Yamasaki ante la escena que presenciaba.

El gusano friki de mi hermano + La chica más hermosa, sexy, piernas perfectas del mundo + El hecho de que ella esté sentada en su regazo revolviéndose sobre él y susurrándole solo Dios sabe qué cosas al oído, que lo único que hacía era ponerlo nervioso hasta el punto de hacerlo sonrojar = El mundo ha perdido su credibilidad.

— ¿Segura que estás cómoda ahí querida? —le dijo aún un poco afligida Yelan.

—Claro que sí Yelan, gracias por preocuparte pero en serio no me molesta.

—Si no, siempre hay lugar para ti aquí hermosa —Yamasaki se enderezó y dejó un buen espacio para que Sakura pudiera sentarse en el sillón. Sakura iba a ponerlo en su lugar por el tono que a su parecer fue más insinuante del necesario, pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Que aquí esta cómoda —dijo Syaoran como un niño pequeño el cual no quería compartir su juguete favorito y sin darse cuenta envolvió posesivamente sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura.

Ahora fue solamente el turno de Kenta y Sakura de dar un brinco de alegría en sus mismos lugares.

_¡Syaoran me ha celado!_ Pensó con felicidad Sakura y acomodándose como un gatito que se acurrucaba cuando le hacían mimos contra Syaoran, que ahora no objetó.

_¡Sí! ¡Gracias Señor! ¡Mi hijo no es gay!_ Fue la razón del brinco de Kenta, pues ahora podía quitarse de encima ese pesar que lo afligía cada vez que se daba cuenta que, en lugar de tener novias, su hijo en la adolescencia tenía estampitas coleccionables de Star Wars y, que al buscar en su historial en internet encontró cientos de páginas que ningún chico de la edad de 16 años debería de tener: Páginas de investigación y educativas.

Fue con la esperanza de tal vez encontrar algún enlace de alguna página porno como cualquier adolescente, pero lo único que encontró eran páginas de prestigio en donde podía llevar tareas de calidad a su escuela sin encontrar Wikipedia ni una sola vez.

—Ahora, sin llegar a ser grosero, apreciaría que alguno de ustedes me diera la razón de la reunión familiar —habló Syaoran, aún encaprichado con la cintura de Sakura.

— ¡¿Cómo que cuál es la razón? —Yelan cambió por completo la expresión de su cara y volvió a ser risueña e incluso de felicidad. — ¡Estamos festejando que ya tienes tu primera novia! —dijo dando dos pequeñas palmaditas.

Incluso Sakura se sintió un poco incómoda en ese momento. En realidad cuando Syaoran y Yamasaki llegaron a la casa de los Li, Sakura habría tenido ahí a lo mucho 5 minutos, por lo que solo alcanzó a decir su nombre y presentarse como la invitada de la que Kenta le había hablado a Yelan. Pero la verdad es que ella no era su novia, a lo mucho… ¿Padawan? Se preguntó así misma e insegura.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia! —Syaoran habló escandalizado.

Pero mejor no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿¡QUE? —. Todos, incluso Yamasaki se encogieron ante el grito que pegó Yelan. — ¡ Syaoran Kenshi Ryo Li déjame ver si entiendo! Tu padre me platica que el día que los vio por primera vez juntos estaban en una situación muy poco decente, se besan como si se quisieran tragar apenas se encuentran en el porche, la tienes sentada en tus piernas y… ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! —dijo. En ese punto, Syaoran abrazaba a Sakura como un oso de peluche que se encogía conforme su madre hablaba. Ya solo se veían los lentes por el hueco del cuello de Sakura.

—Así está mejor, recuerda que soy tu madre y me gusta cuando me miras a los ojos mientras te hablo —dijo cuando Syaoran ya se había vuelto a acomodar en su lugar sin tener opción. —Ahora… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! ¡Tienes el descaro de molestarte cuando tu hermano le habla! ¡PERO! ¡No es tu novia! ¿Qué clase de chico he criado? No puedes tener esas _confiancitas_ con una mujer si no es tu novia, así que ahora mismo le pides que lo sea —dio por terminado su discurso al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Madre, sé razonable…

—Ahora.

—No estás analizando la situación con claridad…

—Ahora.

—Madre, verás. Sakura y yo…

— ¡HE DICHO AHORA!

—Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Así por las buenas Syaoran no tardó ni dos segundos en soltar su declaración.

—No —habló firmemente sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Yamasaki sonriera con satisfacción. Claro que le dijo que no, alguien como su hermano nunca se merecería estar con alguien como ella, por cierto… ¿Era su idea o tenía la impresión de ya haberla visto antes?

— ¿No? —soltó Syaoran sin querer, también sorprendido y aliviado de que así fuera.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy bromeando, si quiero! —Sakura quitó su cara de seriedad y sonrió como el gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ antes de darle un beso en los labios, dando a entender que solo los había timado.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora sí pasemos al comedor para festejar a la novia de mi Syao-kun! —Yelan se paró contenta y satisfecha, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para indicarle a todos que la siguieran.

Una vez en el comedor ya servido, Kenta se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Yelan a su derecha, Yamasaki a la izquierda de Yelan y por último los dos tortolos a la derecha de Kenta.

— ¿Sabes madre? No sé por qué tú y mi padre desperdiciaron valioso y no retornable tiempo de sus vidas en encontrar un nombre para mí, si al final de cuentas elijen en ocasiones llamarme por una abreviatura tan absurda como "Syao-kun"—Syaoran se cruzó de brazos. Ese sobre nombre era de las pocas cosas que lo lograban molestar.

—Sí, sí, como digas ¿Por qué no mejor nos platican como es que se conocieron? —Yelan apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y miró expectante a los dos.

— ¿Co-como no-nos co-conocimos? —. El pobre de Syaoran tuvo que ajustar su corbata por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al recordar exactamente cómo era que ellos dos se habían conocido.

—Sí, ¿cómo se conocieron hijo? —preguntó ahora Kenta con interés mientras comenzaba a cortar su carne.

Syaoran tuvo que tomar un sorbo de agua al ni siquiera saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—En una convención.

— ¡Pff! —Syaoran escupió el agua que tenía en la boca derramándola sobre su hermano cuando escuchó a Sakura hablar ¿No pensaba decirles la verdad? ¿O sí…?

— ¡Maldito renacuajo! —Yamasaki brincó como resorte tratando de alcanzar a Syaoran, pero Kenta lo detuvo justo a tiempo diciendo que solo había sido un accidente y pidiéndole a Sakura que continuara con su relato. Sakura vio por su vista periférica como Syaoran le hacía señas con su mano izquierda porque con la derecha tomaba su inhalador contra su cara, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar.

—Sí, en una convención, de hecho la misma noche en la que lo conocí a usted señor Li —dijo refiriéndose a Kenta y viendo como poco a poco el color de la cara de Syaoran se desvanecía por completo. ¡Jam genial! Otra friki, pensó con satisfacción Yamasaki. —Bueno, en realidad yo iba a esa convención y Syaoran entró en ella por error. Yo esperaba a otra persona, pero me alegra que haya sido su hijo el que entró ese día —se acurrucó contra el brazo de un ya muy aliviado Syaoran porque gracias a Lord Vader ella no entró en detalles y su madre se limitó a soltar un "aww" en lugar de preguntar. —Además, estudiamos en la misma universidad, eso hace más fácil que nos podamos ver.

— ¿En serio? ¿También estudias Ingeniera Robótica? —preguntó Yelan interesada.

—No, recién este año entré en la Facultad de Medicina.

—Me encanta esta chica, hijo —dijo Kenta. —Sabe lo que es bueno —Syaoran tuvo que rodar sus ojos cuando su padre habló. ¿Cuándo iba a superar que su hijo no podía siquiera ver la sangre sin desmayarse y por ende nunca lo pudo convencer de que estudiara medicina?

—Oh, entonces tienes que ser más chica. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Yelan preguntó calculándole no más de veinte. Syaoran se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta que había estado compartiendo bacterias con ella sin siquiera saber qué edad tenía.

—Diecinueve recientemente.

—Pero supongo que tu nombre no es solo Sakura. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó ahora Kenta.

—No, mi nombre real es Sakura Kinomoto —contestó despreocupadamente sin saber lo que acababa de provocar.

Kinomoto.

Diecinueve años.

Estudia en la Universidad de Koioko.

Descripción física: Piel blanca, ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño rojizo.

Convención…

La misma noche que él…

¡Hijo de Pu…! Solo no lo decía porque era la misma madre, pero Syaoran se las iba a pagar. ¡El muy cabrón le había robado a su Sakura! ¡¿Qué acaso ella está ciega? ¿Qué no veía a su hermano? ¿No veía los lentes, pantalones, corbatas, todo él?

— ¿Qué tienes hijo? —le preguntó Yelan a Yamasaki cuando se dio cuenta de que ya iba muy avanzado en la escala de rojos. Yamasaki tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse, decidiendo que explotar enfrente de toda su familia no obtendría nada.

Ya encontraría otra forma.

.

.

.

Yamasaki esperó paciente el momento indicado, hasta que lo encontró cuando sus padres se quedaron en la cocina y Syaoran se disculpó un momento para ir al baño dejándolo a solas con Sakura que se encontraba viendo algunas fotos en la repisa.

Sakura estaba fascinada viendo una imagen de un Syaoran de unos ocho años, vestido como Darth Vader en un cuarto que tenía claramente como tema Star Wars mientras sostenía entre sus manos un sable de luz.

Hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura.

Se iba a voltear contente porque Syaoran tuviera ya mas confianzas con ella, pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de que era Yamasaki.

—Suéltame —dijo retirándose bruscamente de su agarre.

—Vamos Sakura, no te hagas la difícil. No te preocupes, ya no tienes que estar con el idiota de mi hermano, te tengo buenas noticias; soy yo al que esperabas esa noche en el club —le dijo coqueto, encerrándola contra la pared con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos ante lo que decía Yamasaki, ocasionado que él sonriera satisfecho. Ahora no había nada que impidiera que ella callera rendida en sus brazos.

—Ya lo sabía —Sakura de nuevo cambió su cara de sorpresa para por una de aburrimiento al mismo tiempo que se miraba las uñas de la mano.

— ¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó ahora perdido.

—Claro, mira yo podré tener una personalidad… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Peculiar? Pero de tonta no tengo un pelo. No por nada estudio Medicina en Koioko —Sakura seguía mirando sus uñas como si nada e incluso se rió de la expresión perdida de Yamasaki.

Syaoran trató de relajarse antes de entrar de nuevo a esa sala, porque con Sakura nunca se sabía y se consideraba afortunado por el simple hecho de a ver sobrevivido a esa cena. No tenía ni una semana de conocer a esa chica, pero esos días que tenía de conocerla habían tenido más emociones fuertes que las que tuvo en su vida entera.

Pero se paró en seco cuando vio la escena que tenía en frente. Sakura se encontraba encerrada en los brazos de Yamasaki y aunque él no hubiera tenido mucho contacto con el género femenino, estaba seguro que en una relación el engaño estaba mal visto.

Pero por suerte alcanzó a escuchar su conversación.

— ¡¿Pero por qué si sabes que soy yo al que esperabas sigues con el idiota de mi hermano?

— ¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices chiquillo! —Sakura con su dedo índice empujó el pecho de Yamasaki. —Que estás hablando de **MI** novio.

— ¿Tu novio? Ese adefesio solo tiene ojos para sus figuritas de acción de esa estúpida saga de extraterrestres —estiró su mano para acariciar el contorno de su rostro. —Déjame enseñarte lo que es un hombre de verdad.

—Déjame en paz —Sakura empujó con fuerza a Yamasaki, pero apenas consiguió moverlo un centímetro. Él incluso bajó su rostro para besarla, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de quien menos pensaba.

— ¡¿Qué no escuchaste que la dejaras en paz? —Yamasaki se volteó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Pero enseguida soltó la carcajada al verlo sosteniendo decididamente un sable de luz como arma.

—E-enserio no tienes u-una idea de lo ri-ridículo que te vez con eso en las manos —habló entrecortadamente, pues la risa no lo dejaba siquiera respirar. —Syaoran, no sé si mamá alguna vez te lo dijo pero esos son juguetes, no pueden dañar a nadie con eso —Yamasaki seguía con sus carcajadas a todo lo que daban y una vez se tranquilizó un poco volvió a hablar. —Ahora si me disculpas, yo estaba en medio de algo —se volteó, pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente, volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—Estoy hablando en serio Yamasaki, deja a Sakura en paz —. Syaoran aún no bajaba su sable de luz de color rojo en posición de pelea cuando le advirtió de nuevo. Yamasaki se giró hacia él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mira como tiemblo, mi hermanito tiene un sable de luz de juguete para defender a su _novia_ —dijo fingiendo temblores en su cuerpo y volviendo a carcajearse. —Yo hago lo que quiera con ella.

Carcajada que le duró poco, porque apenas dejó de hablar, sintió el primer golpe con el sable en la cara. Sorprendido por el golpe que de hecho había dolido bastante, elevó su rostro para ver a Syaoran que seguía sosteniendo molesto su ya no tan inofensivo juguete.

— ¡Ahora sí te ganaste la golpiza de tu vida renacuajo! —quiso avanzar hacia él, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando se tuvo que retorcer de dolor al sentir dos nuevos golpes con el sable a los costados de su cuerpo. Se recompuso y lanzó un puñetazo que iba dirigido justo a la cara de Syaoran, pero fue detenida por el mismo al interponer su sable antes de que su puño alcanzara su rostro.

¿Sorprendidas? Sí, si yo no me supiera la historia igual lo estaría. Incluso Sakura tenía la boca abierta al ver que los movimientos y golpes que Syaoran lanzaba con el sable, eran muy parecidos a los de un Jedi*. Pero todo esto tiene una explicación, y es que cuando Syaoran se animó en formarse como un Jedi cuando era pequeño, decidió hacerlo en serio e incluso le rogó a Yelan que lo llevara a clases de esgrima con tal de tener más control con el sable y pasaba horas tratando de simular los movimientos de los personajes, viendo una y otra vez las partes de las peleas hasta que conseguía imitar sus movimientos.

Syaoran consiguió retirarse justo a tiempo cuando Yamasaki, furioso de los ya varios golpes que había recibido con el sable, decidió abalanzarse contra él con todo lo que tenía. Yamasaki, al no encontrar contra qué colisionar, cayó de bruces contra la alfombra de la sala y si aún no se sentía lo suficientemente humillado por su hermano, no tardó en estarlo cuando Syaoran casi en forma de burla le dio desde atrás un buen golpe en el trasero con el sable de luz.

—Te dije que la dejaras en paz —. Y como si nada, tomó a la también boca abierta de Sakura por la mano para tirar de ella mientras guardaba su sable de luz en su funda. Sakura alcanzó a reaccionar y antes de que salieran del campo de vista del aún aturdido y adolorido Yamasaki, le sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que señalaba su playera con el estampado de _I love Nerds_ imprimida en ella.

— ¿Ya se van? —preguntó Yelan, que recién se dirigía a la sala sin siquiera sospechar lo que acababa de pasar en ella cuando los vio tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

—Sí, ya nos vamos madre. Yo mañana tengo Universidad y si mis suposiciones no son incorrectas Sakura también —. Yelan besó la mejilla de su hijo y después la de Sakura en forma de despedida, abriéndole paso a Kenta que fue el siguiente en despedirse de ellos con un apretón de manos.

— ¡Regresen pronto! —Yelan les gritó agitando efusivamente su mano cuando ellos ya bajaban por las escaleras del porche.

—Kenshi.

— ¿Disculpa amor? —le dijo Kenta a su esposa cuando ella, enseguida de cerrar la puerta, se volteó diciendo firmemente ese nombre hacia él.

— ¡Ah nada! Solo digo que ese será el nombre de mi primer nieto.

.

.

.

— ¡Wow Syaoran, no tenía idea de que pudieras hacer eso! —Sakura imitó los movimientos de espadachín del chico, haciendo los bien conocidos sonidos de los sables en las películas.

—Sí, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, lo cual es raro pues eres mi _novia,_ pero creo que se puede pasar por alto si tomamos en cuenta que solo nos conocemos desde hace menos de una semana —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole la alarma a su auto para que Sakura se pudiera meter en él, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla a su departamento.

—Ah… sobre eso… No era cierto Syaoran, en realidad no somos novios —dijo desanimadamente.

— ¿No? —habló extrañado Syaoran todavía sosteniendo la puerta de su auto en donde Sakura aún no se subía.

—No. Puedo ser muy persistente pero nunca te obligaría a tener una relación conmigo que tú no quisieras tener. Solo dije que sí porque si no lo hacía, estaba segura de que tu mamá te mataría —Sakura bajó su mirada al suelo y volvió a poner esos ojos de corderito perdido que habían hecho a Syaoran aceptarla como Padawan el día que la conoció. Syaoran no podía soportar esos ojos y aunque le costara trabajo admitírselo a sí mismo, tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de que Sakura no fuera su novia. Así que se puso derecho, tomó una calada de su inhalador y se armó de valor antes de hablar.

— ¿Sakura? —ella levantó su mirada cuando escuchó que la llamaba y frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio algo colorado a Syaoran. —Verás, nosotros pertenecemos a la especie humana y como tal hemos evolucionado como ninguna otra especie en este planeta ha conseguido hacerlo. Dentro de nuestra evolución nos hemos desarrollado no solo en lo físico, sino también en lo emocional, lo cual nos distingue de los animales que solo actúan por instinto. Entre el macho y la hembra de nuestra especie no solo existe el coito con el fin de la conservación de la especie, sino que también hay lazos emocionales que unen a los dos géneros, llamados lazos matrimoniales o de noviazgo, que desde mi perspectiva son necesarios si queremos que la sociedad en la que vivimos vea con respeto a una señorita que comparte muestras de afecto ya sean físicas o emocionales con un hombre, y yo creo que tú eres una señorita que se merece ese respeto —. Syaoran, nervioso, comenzó a retorcer sus manos dejando expectante a una nerviosa y feliz Sakura que creía que Syaoran estaba a punto de hacer lo que ella creía que haría. —Incluso el gran Vader en su momento tuvo a una compañera sentimental —acomodó sus lentes con mano temblorosa y finalmente habló. —A lo que voy Sakura es que… ¿Tú serías mi Reina Amidala*?

— ¡Sí! — Sakura no tardó en gritar contenta después de la nada convencional, pero bien recibida declaración de Syaoran. De un brinco se colgó de él para besarlo y sorprendentemente ser correspondida en un 100% por su señor Vader, que sin miedo besó sin inhibición por primera vez a su ahora Reina Amidala…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, creo que si valió la pena el haberme tardado bastante ¿No? Espero que les guste este capítulo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson** y solo unos leves cambios a mí**. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: **"M"**.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo botada la historia? Y la respuesta es no, realmente lamento mucho mi demora. Sé que quieren matarme -Y créanme, nadie las apoya más que yo - Pero he pasado por una mala racha en mi vida que comenzó meses atrás. Pero ustedes no vienen aquí a escuchar mis quejas y, pues, razones de por qué no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, además creo que realmente mi razones del porque son innecesarias.** P**ero las dejo para que disfruten un nuevo capítulo de ¿Domíname?

Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Madeleine-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**DEFINICIONES: **

***Lord Sith: Son la contra parte de los caballeros Jedi, al ser los que usan el lado oscuro de la fuerza.**

***Padmé: Es el nombre de pila de la reina Amidala. (Fue la esposa secreta de Anakin, quien fue el que en el episodio III de la saga, se transforma en el Lord Sith Darth Vader) **

* * *

— _¿Sakura? —ella levantó su mirada cuando escuchó que la llamaba y frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio algo colorado a Sakura. —Verás, nosotros pertenecemos a la especie humana y como tal hemos evolucionado como ninguna otra especie en este planeta ha conseguido hacerlo. Dentro de nuestra evolución nos hemos desarrollado no solo en lo físico, sino también en lo emocional, lo cual nos distingue de los animales que solo actúan por instinto. Entre el macho y la hembra de nuestra especie no solo existe el coito con el fin de la conservación de la especie, sino que también hay lazos emocionales que unen a los dos géneros, llamados lazos matrimoniales o de noviazgo, que desde mi perspectiva son necesarios si queremos que la sociedad en la que vivimos vea con respeto a una señorita que comparte muestras de afecto ya sean físicas o emocionales con un hombre, y yo creo que tú eres una señorita que se merece ese respeto —. Syaoran, nervioso, comenzó a retorcer sus manos dejando expectante a una nerviosa y feliz Sakura que creía que Syaoran estaba a punto de hacer lo que ella creía que haría. —Incluso el gran Vader en su momento tuvo a una compañera sentimental —acomodó sus lentes con mano temblorosa y finalmente habló. —A lo que voy Sakura es que… ¿Tú serías mi Reina Amidala*?_

— _¡Sí! —Sakura no tardó en gritar contenta después de la nada convencional, pero bien recibida declaración de Syaoran. De un brinco se colgó de él para besarlo y sorprendentemente ser correspondida en un 100% por su señor Vader, que sin miedo besó sin inhibición por primera vez a su ahora Reina Amidala…_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

— ¿Ryo, eh? —Sakura miró de reojo a Syaoran mientras conducía rumbo a su departamento.

—Sabes, te agradecería mucho que olvidaras ese ridículo e innecesario tercer nombre que la alocada de mi progenitora se le ocurrió colocar en mi acta de nacimiento.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo, es más, incluso me parece que tiene estilo —Sakura soltó una carcajadita que trató de sofocar lo mejor que pudo, pero en realidad le resultó imposible.

—Ja… ja… ja… Tu sentido del humor es sobresaliente —. Syaoran estuvo a punto de agregar algo más sobre lo mal educado que era reírse sobre los infortunios de las demás personas, pero se detuvo cuando vio que estaba enfrente del edificio que Sakura había señalado como el suyo.

— ¿Dime si el aumento de mis sobre cargados lentes está mal o ese coche que está ahí afuera es el de Eriol? —dijo aparcando justo detrás del coche de su amigo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes para tratar de enfocar mejor.

—No, no te equivocas, ese en realidad sí es el coche de Eri-chan —Sakura contestó con una sonrisa y salió del auto como si nada.

— ¿Eri-chan? —preguntó incrédulo por el ridículo sobrenombre.

— Sí, bueno, así es como Tomoyo y yo lo hemos bautizado, además no es para tanto. Desde que se conocieron, él ha estado viniendo todos los días —. Syaoran se le quedó mirando sorprendido por escuchar que su amigo iba avanzando tan rápidamente con su relación y por lógica dedujo que ella vivía con su amiga Tomoyo.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijamente desde fuera del coche como si estuviera esperando algo. Syaoran, al ver que Sakura se quedaba allí parada y mirándolo fijamente, incluso miró hacia sus lados y detrás de él para encontrar aquello que llamaba tanto su atención, hasta que se resignó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo súbitamente nervioso de que sus impecables modales al comer le hubieran fallado esta vez, haciéndolo tener alguna mancha en su cara o corbata.

— ¿No te piensas despedir? —Sakura le sonreía ansiosa con sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

—Oh, era eso, claro. Adiós Sakura, que tengas un sueño reparador en esta agradable noche de descanso—. Satisfecho, volvió a colocar la llave en la hendidura, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de encender su coche nuevamente.

— ¡Syaoran! —. Él pegó un brinco considerable dentro del carro y después se volteó a mirar a una "molesta" Sakura que lo miraba con sus dos manos firmemente apoyadas a cada uno de los lados de su cintura.

— ¿Sí…? —preguntó sin entender su postura y estando seguro de que no había hecho nada malo.

— ¡¿Sí?! —repitió ella indignada—. Syaoran, baja de ese coche y despídete de tu novia como se debe…

Syaoran se le quedó mirando desde dentro del coche sorprendido por su arranque de autoridad y algo indignado habló:

—Mira, y yo que pensaba que lo que tú querías era un dominante, pero creo que tienes demasiada personalidad —. El comentario un poco irónico de Syaoran en seguida consiguió que las mejillas de Sakura se tornaran de un furioso rojo y bajara sus ojos al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sostenía sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

—Digo… Si es que tú quieres despedirte.

Syaoran respiró resignado y decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que ella pedía. Aunque para satisfacción suya descubrió que, de hecho, la idea de besar a Sakura una vez más no le desagradaba en absoluto, pues resultaba una acción estimulante y placentera.

Claro que prefería borrar de su cabeza el conocimiento de la cantidad de bacterias que intercambiaban en el acto. Por lo demás, todo estaba bien.

Cuando estuvo justo en frente de ella tuvo que luchar por mantener el equilibro porque casi de inmediato sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus brazos colgando de su cuello, enterrando sus manos en su bastante enmarañado cabello mientras lo besaba fervientemente. Al comprobar que esta postura era la que frecuentemente se repetía, desarrolló la hipótesis de que la postura era la predilecta de su joven compañera del género opuesto o preferiblemente llamada "novia". Syaoran tardó solo un segundo en seguir el ritmo de sus besos y enseguida comenzó a disfrutarlos sin inconveniente alguno.

— ¡Bésameee… Bésameee muuuchooo! ¡Cómo si fuera esta noche la última vez! —. Syaoran se separó de inmediato y completamente sonrojado de Sakura cuando escuchó a su amigo Eriol entonar esa muy conocida canción en tono burlón y soñador.

— ¡No, no paren por mí! ¡Es bastante interesante observar a mi buen amigo Syaoran intercambiar bacterias con una hermosa fémina! Hecho que, a juzgar por el humor y genio del mismo, lo consideraba algo casi imposible.

—Gracias por la fe en mí —fue lo único que dijo Syaoran aún algo sonrojado y ahora también algo molesto.

— ¡Oh Tomoyo, es que es tan lindo! ¡Oh Tomoyo, tiene unos ojos hermosos y sus lentes solo lo hacen más guapo! ¡Oh Tomoyo, deberías escucharlo tocar el piano! ¡Oh Tomoyo, es tan inteligente! ¡Oh Tomoyo, de seguro no sabe que existo! —Tomoyo corría gritando y tratando de huir de una colérica Sakura que no sabía si alcanzar a su mejor amiga y estrangularla o mejor ir a meter la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento—. Si me lo preguntas, parece que ahora conoce incluso el fondo de tu garganta a juzgar por ese beso.

— ¡Tomoyo Daidoyi, solo deja que te ponga las manos encima!

—Te apuesto un dólar a que no la alcanza. Aunque la complexión y estatura de mi Tomoyo es menor a la del japonés promedio, estoy seguro de que le agrega dinamismo —le dijo discretamente Eriol a Syaoran mientras presenciaban la escena de la corrediza.

—Permíteme que difiera —respondió Syaoran del mismo modo discreto en que lo hizo su amigo y acomodado sus lentes de manera intelectual—. A mí, más que dinamismo, me parece que su falta de estatura le proporciona una desventaja frente a mi Sa… a Sakura. Estaría de acuerdo contigo si estuviéramos hablando de una prueba de habilidad o alguna clase de recorrido con obstáculos, pero ya que estamos hablando claramente de velocidad, es más que claro que, aunque Sakura tampoco cumple con la estatura promedio del japonés común, su estatura es considerablemente mayor a la de Tomoyo, lo cual y lógicamente, la hace contar con unas piernas más largas que le permiten desplazarse a mayor distancia en menor tiempo. La masa de las dos es proporcional a la estatura según calculo solo de vista. El peso de cada una, haciendo cuentas mentales, es prácticamente lo mismo; pero con su correspondiente estatura como ya mencioné. Por lo cual no es un factor a considerar. Así que sí, acepto la apuesta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Las piernas de mi Tomoyo no son pequeñas, son largas en proporción con su estatura!

—Pero las de Sakura son aún más largas, aunque hablemos de proporción entre las dos, claramente son superiores a las de Tomoyo —dijo Syaoran como un niño que jugaba con su mejor amigo a "Mi casa es más grande que la tuya" o "Mi juguete es mejor que el tuyo."

—Sí, pero… —Syaoran levantó la mano para interrumpir a Eriol.

—Págame —fue lo único que dijo mientras extendía su mano frente a su amigo. Eriol enfurruñado sacó un dólar y lo depositó en la mano de Syaoran mientras miraba a Sakura tapar la boca de Tomoyo que luchaba por seguir con su verborrea.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es este escándalo? —preguntó de pronto Rika que salía del edificio, señalando su pequeña "riña".

—Pues según los pocos datos que he podido recolectar de la entre cortada plática de Tomoyo, Sakura trata de evitar que ella ponga en evidencia su afición por mi persona, que al parecer tiene tiempo —habló tranquilamente Syaoran, aunque se divisaba un pequeño rubor es sus mejillas.

Sakura paró de inmediato de interceptar a cuando Syaoran habló y fue más que obvio que sus intentos de callar a su amiga eran inútiles, pues el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Muchas gracias Tomoyo…—murmuró con los labios apretados y llena de vergüenza.

—De nada, para eso están las amigas —le contestó con una "inocente" y angelical sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo éste aquí? —preguntó Rika mientras apuntaba con su perfectamente pintada uña rojo hacia Syaoran. Sakura jadeó con enojo e indignación cuando escuchó el tono tan grosero de su amiga y, peor aún, por escucharla dirigirse a Syaoran como "éste."

Syaoran simplemente arqueó una de sus algo pobladas segas y realmente no se inmutó. Peores insultos le habían dicho y ese realmente, más que ofensivo, le pareció tonto por su carencia de imaginación. Syaoran nunca había creído en los dichos populares, pero a juzgar por la evidencia que cada vez que veía a Rika le proporcionaba, está considerando seriamente realizar una investigación sobre qué tan cierto era eso de que "Las rubias y pelirrojas son tontas".

— ¡Rika! "Éste" es mi novio y puede venir aquí cuantas veces le parezca —habló Sakura mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿¡Novio?! ¿¡Pero es que se han vuelto locas las dos?! De ti lo puedo comprender un poco, Skaura. Desde que llegamos aquí a la universidad no dejas de hablar del nerd obsesionado con el tipo de la máscara negra en Star Wars, pero…

—Darth Vader —. Rika volteó para fulminar con sus ojos a Syaoran por su interrupción.

—Como sea, pero…

—No es como sea, su nombre es Darth Vader, y prefiero más el término de -persona de mayor coeficiente intelectual que el promedio- que "Nerd" si eres tan amable —. Syaoran ha soportado toda clase de insultos durante su adolescencia y ahora como adulto joven, pero el meterse con Lord Vader era algo simplemente inaudito.

—He dicho que como sea y como te decía, Sakura…

—Darth Vader —volvió a interrumpir en voz alta.

— ¿¡Qué…

—Darth Vader —esta vez interrumpió antes de siquiera dejarla decir lo que sea que ella haya querido decir.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Con el loco obsesionado con Darth Vader! —Hizo una pausa para mirar con desdén a Syaoran—. ¿Feliz? —le preguntó sarcástica.

—Hubiera preferido que omitieras lo de "loco", pero está bien, lo he escuchado antes. Por favor prosigue —hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que continuara, casi como si le diera permiso, y eso solo hizo que Rika rechinara los dientes, pero decidió dar a ese sujeto como caso perdido y prefirió volver a enfocarse en Sakura.

—Como dije, no me sorprende tanto de ti, Sakura, porque aunque sabes que te quiero, también sabes que nunca me he esforzado en ocultar que creo que estás loca, ¿¡pero Tomoyo?! Siempre creí que tenías más sentido común que Sakura, pero ya veo que no. ¿En serio chicas? ¿Ellos? ¿Acaso no los ven? Más importante; ¿no se ven a ustedes mismas? Las dos son preciosas, se merecen algo mejor. Tú por ejemplo Sakura; tienes a Yukito Tsukishiro comiendo de la palma de tu mano, es solo cuestión de que tú truenes tus dedos y él te seguirá como un perrito. Tomoyo, Dan simplemente no babea más cuando te mira porque si no inundaría la universidad. Ustedes no tienen que estar tras estos dos si tienen a dos pretendientes tan guapos y populares como Yukito y Dan. Eso es lo normal, la gente popular con la gente popular. Los frikis inadaptados con los frikis inadaptados, punto.

— ¿Te ofendió? —le susurró Eriol al oído a su amigo.

—No —fue lo único que dijo en tono neutral—. ¿Recuerdas lo de Nakuro Akisuki en sexto de primaria? ¿Lo que dijo de nosotros en frente de toda la escuela? —Eriol asintió con un ligero tic queriendo aparecer en su ojo izquierdo—. Eso sí fue cruel —concluyó Syaoran con naturalidad.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo muy pocas veces perdían su brillo alegre y risueño, pero esta vez lo hicieron. Habló con un tono de voz que carecía de su característica aceleración cuando se dirigió hacia Rika.

—Rika, tú sabes que junto con Sakura eres mi mejor amiga y, como tal, creía que eras más que una cara bonita, pero ahora no sé si realmente no estás hueca como muchos afirman. Lo siento mucho, pero estos "frikis inadaptaptados" como tú los llamas, son nuestras parejas y si no te parece lo siento mucho, pero ellos no van a ningún lado. Como dijo Sakura; pueden venir cuantas veces les parezca.

— ¡Tomoyo! —Jadeó indignada Rika por lo de hueca y que prefirieran a esos dos tontos antes que a su mejor amiga—. ¡Cuando sus vidas sociales estén arruinadas por completo se darán cuenta del gran error que están cometiendo! —terminó diciendo bastante molesta mientas bajaba los escalones de la entrada del edificio y comenzaba a caminar hacia la parada de autobús en donde le diría a Rocey que sería el nuevo lugar al que debía pasar por ella, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—Tú eres la que se equivoca, Rika, y espero que no sea demasiado dura la forma en la que la vida te lo haga saber —volvió hablar en tono serio Tomoyo antes de que casi como por arte de magia su expresión se volviera a suavizar y sus ojos recobrar su alegría habitual. Con una gran sonrisa se volvió para hablar con Syaoran y Eriol, que continuaban ahí simplemente como espectadores.

— ¿¡Entonces qué?! ¿Se quedan un rato más? ¿Quieren pasar a ver una película? —dijo Tomoyo emocionada al mismo tiempo que daba pequeñas palmaditas.

—Encantado me quedo un rato más, mi procesador de doble núcleo —dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo para frotar su nariz cariñosamente con la de ella, haciendo que sonriera como boba.

— ¿Y tú, Syaoran? ¿Te quedarás? —Sakura le preguntó quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera mirar sus ojos de corderito a punto de ser mandado al matadero. Syaoran suspiró a punto de acceder al no poder soportar esa carita, pero algo hizo _¡pop!_ en su cabeza.

Su departamento.

Quería que él entrara en su departamento. Syaoran no estaba muy familiarizado con eso de las relaciones de parejas, pero había visto suficientes películas y series americanas para saber que ese era un gran paso, aunque no se vaya al lugar con intenciones indecentes. Y él apenas tenía unas cuantas horas de noviazgo con Sakura y en realidad consideraba que iban demasiado rápido para sus pobres nervios y su enfermedad respiratoria. Aún tenía que pensar cómo iba a solucionar ese pequeño gran detalle de "Dominante a mi manera" ¡Por Lord Vader y todos los Jedi y Siths de la galaxia! ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener una bocota tan grande?! ¡Él no era un dominante ni en un mal chiste! Y a él solo se le ocurría una forma de dominación y era absurda ¡Ella nunca aceptaría!

¿Verdad…?

—Mmm… En realidad ya es bastante tarde y yo aún quiero llegar a terminar una tarea que dejé inconclusa y es necesaria para mañana —. Syaoran quedó satisfecho con su escusa, pero su satisfacción se evaporó cuando vio la cara de perrito abandonado que puso Sakura. Que Lord Vader lo ayudara, pero en serio no soportaba esa expresión en su cara. Estaba por acceder de nuevo, pero se dijo así mismo que sería fuerte y no haría todo lo que ella quisiera cada vez que pusiera esa cara. Y Eriol no fue de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Tarea inconclusa? ¿Tú? ¡Jajajajaja! Lo más probable es que ya tengas la tarea de toda la semana terminada y planees exigir la de la próxima para tener que hacer.

—Sí Eriol, aunque no lo creas —habló entre dientes por el nada favorecedor comentario de su amigo—. Y creo que tú tampoco te puedes quedar porque me temo que esta noche solicitaré alojamiento.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Eriol confundido.

—Larga historia —fue la única respuesta de Syaoran.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura, tal vez te vea en el campus —Syaoran se acercó a ella siendo lo más cuidadoso que pudo por evitar ver sus ojos, la besó suavemente y se separó de ella realmente desconcertado de percatarse de que él se sentía profundamente decepcionado. Esta vez no fue tan eufórica en sus besos como solía ser, cosa que había dado por sentado cuando la besó suavemente y esperó que ella reaccionara como de costumbre. Pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Entiendo Syaoran, no tienes que inventar que no has hecho tu tarea solo para evitar quedarte, sé que solo hace poco que siquiera me conoces y que apenas hace unas horas que eres mi novio. Estoy presionando demasiado —Sakura bajó su mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos. Syaoran siempre había considerado a Anakin un tonto por acceder a los caprichos y no soportar ver mal a Padme.

Pero ahora…

—Bueno… En realidad la tarea no es tan importante, ¿sabes? Creo que me apetece ver Star Wars episodio III una vez más, hay unas escenas que me gustaría volver a analizar. ¿Tendrán la película de casualidad?

— ¡Sí! ¡La tenemos! ¿Verdad Sakura? —dijo entusiasmada Tomoyo agarrando a Eriol de la mano y tirando de él hacia el edificio. Una vez los dos se adentraron en él, Sakura volvió a hablar.

—No es necesario que te quedes, Syaoran, era en serio cuando dije que entendía —Sakura lo miró aún con sus ojitos de corderito pero con un brillo de esperanza que hicieron quedar a Syaoran embobado por unos segundos.

—No, yo en verdad quiero quedarme —le contestó con una sonrisa y un tono bastante creíble porque de hecho era la verdad; era cierto que quería quedarse ahí con ella.

— ¡Pues vamos adentro! —. Los ojos de Sakura no tardaron ni un segundo en recobrar su brillo habitual y eso hizo poder respirar tranquilo de nuevo a Syaoran. Tomó su mano y lo llevó a toda velocidad hacia el edificio. Syaoran se dejó arrastrar con gusto con tal de nunca tener que ver esa expresión de su cara si él la podía evitar.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro no hubo nada que realmente sorprendiera a Syaoran; su departamento no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente como para considerarse cómodo, bastante ordenado y algo así era lo que se había imaginado antes de entrar.

Los cuatro ya estaban listos para comenzar a ver la película. Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol fueron a sentarse al sillón largo que había en la pequeña sala de estar frente al televisor, dejando a Syaoran y Eriol a cada esquina del sillón y el medio para Tomoyo y Sakura. Mientras Tomoyo ponía el DVD todo iba bien hasta que ella, en lugar de tomar asiento junto a Sakura, se sentara con toda naturalidad en las piernas de Eriol.

La película recién tendría unos 10 minutos de haber comenzado y era más que obvio que ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol le estaban poniendo atención al estar demasiado ocupados en hacerse arrumacos. Syaoran se comenzó a sentir bastante incómodo desde un principio, cuando Sakura había mirado como Tomoyo se sentaba en las piernas de Eriol con tanta naturalidad que casi parecía que los miraba con envidia. También la había sorprendido mirando en varias ocasiones hacia su regazo vacío y luego al de Eriol ocupado con Tomoyo, pareciendo que quería decir algo, pero al final simplemente se callaba y regresaba la mirada hacia la película que aunque resultara imposible de creer incluso para el mismo Syaoran, tampoco le estaba prestado mucha atención por estar más preocupado por lo que hacía Sakura y como miraba a su amiga con su amigo. Por fin se decidió a decir algo cuando vio que como por decima vez ella miraba a Tomoyo sobre las piernas de Eriol para después mirar las suyas vacías sin decir de nuevo lo que al parecer quería decir. Se aclaró su garganta y ligeramente sonrojado habló esperando no sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

— ¿Sakura?

— ¿Sí Syaoran? —le contestó dejando de poner atención, según ella, por primera vez a la pantalla.

—Mmm… Bueno… Yo… Quería saber si tú… Si tú no quisieras, claro que si no quieres no… Sentarte en mis pier…

— ¡Sí quiero! —. Syaoran dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de dolor al sentir inmediatamente el imparto de Sakura contra su cuerpo, que solo Lord Vader sabe cómo lo hizo para saltar tan rápido de su lugar y aterrizar en su regazo.

Tomoyo asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Eriol y levantó su dedo pulgar, a lo que Sakura sonrió como niña que acababa de hacer una travesura.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Syaoran.

—De nada —fue lo único que le contestó antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y acurrucarse contra él para terminar de ver la película.

Parecía que para Syaoran, que le resultaba difícil sorprenderse, ahora lo hacía con demasiada facilidad. Él amaba la saga de Star Wars, de eso no había duda, pero sorprendentemente descubrió que nunca había disfrutado tanto de una de las películas como esa vez, en la que Sakura lo besaba de vez cuando y le sonreía continuamente. Syaoran no era de los que les gustaba mucho hablar sobre sus cosas, y una de las razones principales era que no le veía el caso si al fin de cuentas la gente consideraba sus gustos extraños o incluso tontos, pero el ver a Sakura preguntar sobre la película o cosas que no entendía sobre la serie, lo hacían sentir importante y que alguien por primera vez –aparte de Eriol y Shun– se interesara por lo que él tenía que decir.

A ella le interesaba él.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente y abrazarse más fuerte de Sakura, que al notar su reacción lo recompensó con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué sentía cosquillas en el estómago cuando estaba cerca de ella? Syaoran sin poder evitarlo llevó una de sus manos al tope de su cabeza para tocar entre sus rebeldes cabellos castaños, justo donde se suponía debía estar su hipotálamo. "Vaya hipotálamo tonto y fácil de manejar", pensó al notar también que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaba con ella. Solo hasta ahora pudo comprender un poco de donde había salido la absurda idea de que el corazón era el encargado de los sentimientos.

_¡Alto ahí! _

Dijo en pánico la mente de Syaoran.

No pudo reflexionar más afondando lo que acababa de pensar porque se vio abruptamente interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada se encendió las luces de la sala que indicaban que la película se había terminado. ¿¡Pero cómo?! ¿¡En serio?! ÉL se había perdido el gran final de la tercera parte del Star Wars?! ¿¡Tan concentrado estaba pensando en cómo lo hacía sentir Sakura que no vio la transformación de Anakin al gran Darth Vader?!

En serio estaba grave.

Maldito hipotálamo entrometido.

.

.

.

Eriol ya se había despedido de Tomoyo y se encontraba dentro de su coche para esperar a su amigo, para que así ambos pudieran partir hacia su departamento que compartía con Shun –cosa que prometió explicar una vez estuvieran solos–.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban a la entrada del edificio diciéndose adiós por tercera vez en una noche y Sakura estaba más que encantada con ese tercer beso de despedida, pues su tímido novio cada vez lo era menos y si no alucinaba cosas, a él le gustaba besarla tanto como ella a él. Syaoran ya casi llegaba hasta su coche y Sakura ya tenía un pie dentro del edificio cuando escuchó que la llamaba y estaba de nuevo cerca de ella con el ceño ligueramente fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has olvidado algo? —le preguntó confundida de que haya regresado y él pareciera luchar con lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Syaoran enderezó su algo encorvada espalda en un acto de valor mientras se acomodaba sus lentes antes de hablar.

—Verás Sakura, mientras hablabas con tu amiga Rika me resultó imposible el no recolectar ciertos datos de la conversación.

—Siento mucho lo que dijo Rika, ella no suele ser así de grosera con las demás personas, es solo que… —Syaoran levantó una mano para interrumpirla y Sakura de pronto se sintió encolerizada con su ausente amiga. ¿En serio era necesario ser tan cruel? Ahora de seguro Syaoran se había sentido ofendido de alguna manera y se retraería de nuevo. ¡Pero pobre de Rika cuando le pusiera las manos encima cuando llegara! ¡¿Quién se cree que…

—Sobre Yukito Tsukishiro —soltó de la nada Syaoran. ¿Yukito? ¿Él qué tenía que ver? Ella esperó que dijera que se sentía molesto u ofendido por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero de la nada lo mencionaba a él.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Yukito en esto? —preguntó sin realmente comprender.

—**Dile que se aleje de ti —dijo como si nada.**

En el suelo.

Ahí estaba la mandíbula de Sakura. ¿En serio Syaoran acababa de decir eso? ¿El tímido nerd de gafas que tanto le gustaba le estaba dando una orden que parecía iba en serio? No es que le molestara, al contrario; era eso lo que ella buscaba, pero simplemente no se los esperaba tan rápido y menos que se viera tan decidido de repente. Parecía el mismo Syaoran que había dicho _"Dominante a mi manera"_ recordó con un escalofrío, que recorrió su columna y la hizo soltar sin querer una risita nerviosa.

—Es en serio, Sakura —intervino Syaoran demasiado serio al verla reírse. Sakura se recompuso de inmediato y se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

—Sí entiendo, solo no me imagino a mi misma diciendo: _"Hey Yukito, ya no me puedes hablar más porque a mi novio Syaoran no le parece"_ —le dijo con una sonrisa y bromeando con el asunto, haciendo una voz algo chistosa para imitarse a sí misma, pero dejó de sonreír de inmediato cuando vio que en lugar de lograr que Syaoran se riera con su chiste, solo consiguió que su cara se volviera más seria.

—No te preocupes, dile que es porque yo lo dije y que ya sabe las consecuencias que tendría al decidir ignorar mi petición —. No, Sakura se había equivocado si creía que hace un minuto estaba sorprendida y con la mandíbula en el suelo, porque ahora sí estaba pasmada. Parecía un gánster amenazando a una de sus pobres víctimas. Y no era por ofender ni mucho menos, porque en verdad le gustaba el físico de Syaoran; no era músculoso, sino más bien delgado sin llegar al punto de verse desnutrido, pero ciertamente no lo ayudaría en una pelea contra Yukito que era parte del quipo de fútbol americano de la escuela y por consiguiente, aunque fuera más bajo de estatura que Syaoran, era notoriamente más fuerte. Yukito haría papilla a Syaoran y el solo pensamiento la asustó. Una cosa era su hermano y con su sable de luz, pero Yukito no vendría solo, todo el equipo de fútbol estaba en el paquete.

— ¿En serio no estarás considerando pelearte con él o sí? Él te golpearía y…

— ¡Ja! ¿Yo pelearme con esa excusa de chimpancé? Claro que no, me considero un ser humano demasiado pensante como para rebajarme a dar un golpe con la mano como si fuera un cavernícola —dijo casi indignado de su insinuación.

—Pero entonces… —Syaoran levantó su mano para volver a interrumpirla.

—La mayoría de la gente subestima el poder de la inteligencia. Yukito no te escucha y él puede dar por reprobadas cálculo integral y laboratorio de química. Antes de que preguntes, yo soy en encargado del señor Mow para revisar los exámenes de sus grupos y el encargado de impartir laboratorio de química a los de segundo semestre. Así que si de por sí sus calificaciones ya son un mal chiste, dile que si prefiere ignorar la petición, que ya no esfuerce a su materia gris para tratar de pasar en la última oportunidad que le queda antes de que lo echen de la universidad porque ya no sería necesario.

— ¿En serio serías capaz de hacer todo eso solo para que no se me acercara? —preguntó entre escandalizada y alagada por su actitud.

—Sí. Si Vader fue capaz de revelarse en contra de toda la república por Padme, ¿por qué no habría de usar yo mis recursos…?

.

.

.

_Una semana y media. _

Ya había transcurrido una semana y media desde que Syaoran y Sakura habían comenzado su noviazgo y las cosas no podían ir mejor. Syaoran nunca pensó que al estar en una relación con una persona aparentemente tan diferente a él pudiera ser capaz de compartir tantas cosas con ella. Sakura era divertida, espontanea y siempre optimista. Syaoran siempre había pensado que en el momento que decidiera entablar una relación con una persona del genero opuesto, nunca elegiría a alguien con todas las características que Sakura poseía. Curiosamente, en lugar de resultarle irritante como siempre habría creído, le resultaba fascínate.

Después de pensarlo por largo rato se llamó así mismo tonto –cosa que raramente pasaba– por no considerar eso de "los polos opuestos se atraen". Él lo creía en las cargas electromagnéticas, pero nunca pensó que podía ser los mismo con las personas. Y volviendo a reflexionar, consideraba perfectamente coherente esa atracción.

Parecía que la siempre optimista actitud de Sakura hacia a todo lo que la rodeaba, contrarrestaba la siempre pesimista de Syaoran hacia todo y todos. Como por ejemplo; había estado saliendo prácticamente todos los días desde que empezaron su noviazgo, y aunque Syaoran se mostraba reticente hacia la petición de Sakura a salir a comer, al cine o cosas por el estilo para poder conocerse mejor, hizo el sorprendente y vergonzoso descubrimiento de que la principal razón por la que no disfrutaba saliendo con las demás personas era porque ellos tampoco disfrutaban su compañía gracias a su actitud un poco… peculiar, por decirlo de una manera amable. Sakura parecía llevar demasiado bien la actitud de Syaoran y su forma de ver la vida.

Una vez en el cine, por primera vez en su vida, nadie le pidió a Syaoran que se callara y parara sus comentarios sobre la falta de léxico en los guiones o lo deplorables que le resultaban los efectos especiales, diciendo el nombre de un programa computacional que lo hubiera podido hacer mejor o incluso él mismo con Paint. Sakura simplemente sonreía a sus comentarios e incluso estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con lo que él decía y se lo hacía saber de una manera amable.

También cuando fueron otra noche a un restaurante, no salió despavorida de él o pensó que era un bicho raro cuando antes de pedir su platillo, exigió que se le permitiera la entrada a la cocina para asegurarse de que las medidas sanitarias de seguridad fueran cumplidas, sino que simplemente se rió –no de una manera burlona– y se paró para defenderlo de las miradas asombradas de los demás comensales ante la terca petición del joven de cabellos castaños y lo tomó de la mano para acompañarlo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Sí, Syaoran se sentía bastante feliz con su noviazgo, pero sobre todo se sentía aliviado de que todo pareciera ir de viento en popa, sin que Sakura le recordara su extraña petición sobre un dominante y parecía haberlo dejado por la paz, completamente conforme con su normal y pacífico noviazgo con él.

¡Ja! Sí claro.

— ¿Syaoran?

— ¿Sí? —le preguntó él por su vista periférica, pues iba conduciendo para llevarla a su departamento después de haber salido de la universidad como llevaban haciendo ya desde hace dos semanas.

—Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir esta noche —le dijo mordiéndose el labio y retorciendo sus manos contra el cinturón de seguridad.

—No veo por qué no. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó intrigado por el fuerte rubor que cubría las mejillas de Sakura.

—Es… Es un lugar llamado… El límite del caos —dijo presionando aún más fuerte sus labios entre sus dientes.

— ¿El límite del caos? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un lugar? —preguntó sin entender quién le pondría así a un restaurante, cine o cafetería. ¿En qué clase de lugares habían tenido sus pasadas citas?

—Bueno es un… Es un lugar para parejas como… Nosotros —. ¿Parejas como nosotros? Se preguntó Syaoran, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Simplemente no lo entendía.

— ¿Como nosotros? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sí, como nosotros, ya sabes —. No, la verdad es que Syaoran no sabía, ¿y por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Syaoran puso a trabajar su cabeza recopilando datos; "El límite del caos" era el nombre del lugar y era para parejas "como ellos" …

Lugar.

Caos.

Como nosotros…

—Claro, no veo por qué no —le dijo naturalmente e incluso encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las ocho? —preguntó cuando ella ya abría la puerta para bajar, pues ya estaban enfrente de su complejo de departamentos.

La verdad es que a Syaoran no le molestaba en absoluto que ella quisiera ir a un lugar para parejas diferentes como ellos. A él le gustaba esa clase de lugares en donde la variedad era lo que predominaba. Lo más seguro es que en ese lugar habrían parejas interraciales como una persona blanca con una de color, parejas de diferentes culturas o parejas como ellos que no eran normales por la "diferencia" social entre ellos, al ser ella hermosa y él que no le costaba reconocer que era un nerd ante la sociedad. De ahí tenía que venir lo de "caos" en el nombre del lugar. Esa era la explicación más lógica.

Sakura, feliz de que él aceptara con tanta naturalidad a donde ella lo quería llevar y no pareciera molestarlo en absoluto, la hizo sentir eufórica y se lo hizo saber con un beso antes de salir del auto y afírmale que pasara por ella a las ocho.

¡A Syaoran le encantaría ese lugar! ...

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson** **. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: **"M"**.

**N/A: **Hola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo botada la historia? La respuesta es no, si ustedes han leído las demás historias que tengo y estoy actualizando, se habrán dado cuenta que el motivo de mi atraso es debido a mi salud. Hace unas semanas atrás me dio una crisis asmática, que me dejo internada en el hospital. Bien de lo que se dice bien no estoy, pero se hace el intento.

Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Madeleine-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**DEFINICIONES:**

***Padawan: aprendiz de caballero Jedi o Lord Sith. **

*** Darth Sidious: Palpatine, también conocido comoDarth Sidious, fue un****humanosensible a la Fuerza****que sirvió como el último****Canciller****de la****República Galáctica****y el primer****Emperador****del****Imperio Galáctico****. Fue un****Señor Oscuro de los Sith****que seguía la****Regla de Dos****, un antiguo principio de la****Orden de los Lores Sith****, y fue el****Lord Sith****más poderoso en la****historiagaláctica****.**

***Paquidermo: Dícese de aquellos animales mamíferos que tienen la piel dura, como el jabalí, el hipopótamo o el cerdo. (Paquidermo)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Syaoran se miró satisfecho en el espejo con su corbata que tenía la impresión de ser un sable de luz rojo, su camisa azul fuerte y sus pantalones oscuros, decidiendo que estaba listo para ir a pasar por Sakura.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue verificar que el área estuviera despejada, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que regresó a su departamento que compartía con su hermano. No es que no se lo haya encontrado durante todo ese tiempo, pero después de habérselo topado había recibido como reencuentro un golpe en el estómago que le dejó un moretón en su costado. Ya no tenía más ganas de reuniones familiares.

— ¡Syaoran! —. Sakura en cuanto vio a Syaoran fuera de su puerta lo recibió como ya era costumbre cada vez que se lo encontraba: con un apasionado beso y colgando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si temiera que quisiera apartase de ella.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. ¿Estás lista para irnos? —le preguntó educadamente como cada noche u ocasión en la que salían.

— ¡Sip! Vámonos —le dijo alegremente y tomando la mano que él le ofrecía para ir hacia el auto.

Una vez en el camino, Syaoran no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sakura cuando iba conduciendo y la miró directamente cuando pararon en un semáforo.

— ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó extrañado, porque si bien la noche no era cálida estaba lejos de ser helada.

—No realmente —le respondió ella, sin tampoco comprender muy bien su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Entonces podría saber por qué traes puesta una especie de gabardina que te llega prácticamente a los tobillos? Antes de que contestes quiero dejar claro que no critico la forma en la que te ves, sencillamente no entiendo por qué te tapas tanto si la noche no es especialmente fría como para traer un abrigo de ese tamaño.

—No es por el frío, lo que pasa es que pensé en ponerme algo especial para el lugar al que vamos —admitió ella completamente sonrojada y también algo nerviosa.

—Eso lo puedo entender, pero… ¿Por qué si decidiste elegir algo especial que ponerte para esta noche ahora eliges esconderlo? —. A Syaoran en momentos como éste le daban ganas de resolver ecuaciones algebraicas, pues le resultaban menos complejas que las mujeres, o en este caso que su voluble Sakura.

—No me pareció adecuado mostrarlo hasta que llegáramos al lugar —le dijo aún más sonrojada. ¿En serio no tendría calor con ese abrigo enorme? Se veía bastante roja y acalorada que le resultaba difícil creer que estuviera cómoda.

—Como desees —dijo sencillamente.

Lo que restó del viaje al misterioso lugar, Sakura simplemente se dedicó a indicarle cómo llegar. Una vez que llegaron al sitio que Sakura señalaba como el indicado, Syaoran tuvo una clase de déjà vu, pues parecía una clase de club obscuro por completo y que lo único que lo iluminaba era un letrero en luces de neón color rojo que decían "El límite del caos" en la parte superior del lugar.

—Sakura… ¿Estás segura de que éste es el lugar? —le preguntó pasando saliva audiblemente mientras se acercaban a la entrada del lugar.

—Estoy segura, no pasará nada. Tengo que admitir que nunca había venido a un lugar así… Bueno, a excepción de esa vez… Y las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos… Pero si pretendemos avanzar en nuestra relación será mejor que empecemos a frecuentar lugares como éstos —dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Dentro de Syaoran algo le daba mala espina, mas decidió que el que fuera un antisocial no significaba que obligaría a su novia a serlo también, por lo que le ofreció su brazo y después de una tímida sonrisa por parte de Sakura, comenzaron su camino hacia la entrada que era vigilada por un enorme sujeto que mantenía firmemente cruzados sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Sakura… No creo que vayamos a poder entrar a este lugar, el enorme paquidermo* en la puerta no tiene expresión de permitirnos pasar —le dijo Syaoran a Sakura en un disimulado susurro justo cuando quedaron en frente del "paquidermo".

—No te preocupes, yo lo tengo todo bajo control —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso adelante hacia el sujeto, que solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y les cedió el paso a los dos en cuanto Sakura sacó lo que parecían ser dos boleto.

—Ves, listo —Sakura le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras lo tomaba por el antebrazo para animarlo a seguir, ya que se había quedado prendado de la mirada de pocos amigos del sujeto y de la extraña sensación en su estómago que le decía que si entraba ahí se iba a arrepentir.

Apenas entraron, Syaoran no pudo evitar notar lo tétrico y a la vez elegante de la decoración del lugar, que principalmente iba de los colores borgoña, morado y negro. Syaoran fijó su vista en un escritorio en donde se encontraba una joven rubia tecleando furiosamente el teclado de una computadora.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean y les agradecemos que hayan elegido nuestros servicios —les dijo inmediatamente y con una gran sonrisa "Naomi", según decía su placa de empleada.

Syaoran miraba para todos lados sin realmente llegar a comprender en dónde se encontraban. No era un restaurante, no era un cine, obviamente no era una cafetería y dudaba mucho que fuera un hotel, a pesar de que el cuarto en el que se encontraban en ese momento parecía ser la recepción de uno, pero desechó la idea cuando se dijo que la joven sería insuficiente para atender sola todo un hotel, pues al parecer no se veía nadie más y fuera del lugar no leyó la palabra _hotel_ por ningún lado como comúnmente pasaba. Miles de hipótesis e incógnitas sin contestar se arremolinaban en la mente del joven científico, pero a ninguna de ellas les pudo dar una conclusión, porque ahora para Syaoran las variables eran demasiadas y las respuestas mínimas.

— ¿Cuál es el servicio que han solicitado y a nombre de quién? —preguntó Naomi con el mismo tono amable y sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Nosotros no… —Syaoran comenzó, pero de inmediato Sakura lo interrumpió y habló por los dos:

—Venimos a la demostración de parejas y está a nombre del señor Lee —. Syaoran se sorprendió por tres cosas en cuanto Sakura habló. Uno: ¿Demostración de parejas? ¿Demostración de qué? Dos: ¿Señor Lee? ¿Desde cuándo él es el señor Lee? Porque obviamente estaban hablando de él, ya que dudaba mucho que su padre se encontrara en ese lugar y no veía a ningún otro Lee por algún lado. Tres: Que Lord Vader le explicara el porqué de la cabeza gacha y voz pequeña de Sakura en cuanto entraron al lugar. ¿Se sentía incómoda? ¿Entonces cómo y por qué los llevó a ese lugar?

Naomi tecleó rápidamente en la computadora y tras, al parecer, confirmar los datos que Sakura le había dado asintió con su cabeza.

—Muy bien, si son tan amables de subir por esas escaleras —dijo señalando una escalera en forma de caracol que, en lugar de bajar, iba hacia arriba—, y entrar a la segunda puerta a la derecha encontrarán al grupo. Les sugiero que se den prisa pues la demostración está a punto de comenzar.

—Muchas gracias —fue todo lo que le dijo Sakura antes de tomar de nuevo al muy confundido y algo aturdido Syaoran por el antebrazo, que prácticamente se movió y subió las escaleras en piloto automático al estar recopilando datos e información de lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo sin llegar a una conclusión.

—Sakura, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué grupo? ¿Qué demostración? —preguntó Syaoran cuando por fin regresó un poco en sí y ya estaban en frente de la puerta que Sakura había golpeado dos veces y que aparentemente estaban esperando que les abrieran.

—No te preocupes Syaoran, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero como yo tampoco soy una experta en la clase de relación que vamos a desarrollar, se me ocurrió que ésta sería la mejor y sencilla manera de mostrártelo. Y de paso puedo aprender más —Sakura mordió furiosa y completamente sonrojada su labio. Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar, el bien dotado —pero en cosas como éstas demasiado lento— cerebro de Syaoran hizo las conexiones necesarias dándose cuenta al fin de lo que ella estaba hablando y del lugar en el que seguramente se encontraba. Syaoran comenzó a sentir como el aire de sus pulmones se comenzaba a atorar y sentía la muy desagradable sensación de asfixia en su cuerpo que sin duda no tardaría en convertirse en un ataque de asma.

Si su cuerpo comenzó a sentir los síntomas del principio de un ataque asmático; en cuanto abrieron la puerta y Sakura lo arrastró dentro de la habitación viendo lo que ahí se encontraba, se convirtió en uno de los ataques más intensos que había tenido en su vida.

¡Por Einstein, Newton, Galileo y Vader! ¡¿Cómo pudo ir a parar a un lugar así por segunda vez y sin darse cuenta?!

.

.

.

Shun caminaba despreocupado con su cabeza gacha, como era costumbre para él, mientras pateaba una piedra en medio de alguna calle de Tokio con mil pensamientos llenando su cabeza y cada uno de ellos para Rika Sasaki. "_Qué injusta es la vida" _se dijo Shun con tristeza mientras seguía caminando.

Entre los tres, él siempre se había considerado el romántico del trío, el que siempre soñaba con algún día encontrar a la chica ideal. Que a pesar de los defectos físicos de una persona, incluso para ellos, existía la famosa "media naranja". Pero ellos que realmente nunca se habían inmutado ante la idea de encontrar a su chica ideal y mucho menos Syaoran, que prácticamente se reía ente la idea, la habían encontrado sin siquiera desearla o salir a buscarla. No es que estuviera molesto con sus amigos, al contrario, le daba gusto saber que alguien tan peculiar y a veces irritante como Syaoran o demasiado atolondrado en ocasiones como Eriol hubieran encontrado a dos chicas tan magníficas como lo eran Sakura y Tomoyo. Su envidia era de la buena, pero al fin y al cabo envidia…

Él se había quedado prendado inmediatamente de ella cuando un día tuvo que pasar por la facultad de leyes por unos trabajos que había olvidado uno de sus profesores. Cuando entró al salón de inmediato divisó los trabajos encima del escritorio, y una vez los tuvo en su manos casi los deja caer al darse la vuelta y notar que una alumna aún se encontraba en el aula, sentada sobre su escritorio escribiendo no sabe qué cosa en medio de cuadernos y libros. Rika, al escuchar el ruido de su sobre, saltó y levantó su fría mirada hacia él, mirándolo expectante con su ceja alzada.

Shun sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, en verdad hermosa. Con su largo y liso cabello castaño/rojizo desparramado sobre sus hombros, con sus finas y tal vez demasiado perfectas facciones de su rostro… Pero lo que realmente hizo que se derritiera eran sus grandes y fríos ojos marrones como ningunos otros. Llegó un momento mientras la admiraba en el que realmente se cuestionó si no se encontraba frente a un ángel al creer imposible tanta perfección en una persona.

—Mmm… Yo… Yo solo vine por estos trabajos —le dijo nervioso y sintiendo como sus manos se ponían sudorosas, mojando el primero de los trabajos. Ella ni siquiera cambió la expresión de su cara, solo su mirada que prácticamente decía _"¿Y?"_ —. Ehhh… Sí, bueno… Con permiso —dijo aún nervioso y bajó su todavía inmutada expresión más allá de sus ojos. Salió casi despavorido del lugar con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho.

Después de eso se desvivió por conocer el nombre y todo lo que podía de ese hermoso ángel que había robado su corazón apenas la miró. Pronto descubrió que su nombre era Rika Sasaki, que era por lo demás inalcanzable para alguien como él. Pero eso no le impidió comenzar a observarla a lo lejos, checar todo lo que hacía por internet y de enamorarse más de ella cuando después de largos períodos de observación desde lejos, se daba cuenta de que no era tan fría ni superficial como muchos decían. Muchas veces la había observado con su grupo de amigos y se percató que cuando algún comentario espontaneo y divertido salía de ella, enseguida era corregido por ella misma con una expresión o frase "cool". Él se había enamorado de la Rika que todos conocían, al igual de la que él sabía que era en realidad…

—Humm, disculpa, Tú… ¿Tú eres el amigo del ra… ¡Syaoran!? — ¡Ja, ya tan obsesionado estaba con ella que ahora juraba que le había tocado el hombro y estaba hablando con él! Bueno, eso de las alucinaciones era nuevo—. ¡Hey, te estoy hablando! —. O tal vez no eran alucinaciones.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Rika! —gritó Shun en cuanto se giró y se dio cuenta de que su alucinación era en realidad la verdadera Rika—. ¿¡Estás bien?!

Su cuerpo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse nervioso ante su presencia al percatarse del maquillaje corrido en su rostro y sus hinchados ojos que claramente se debían al llanto.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo bajando el rostro y comenzado a moverse algo incómoda, además de que su afirmación no sonó muy convincente—. ¿Entonces sí eres el amigo de Syaoran y Eriol? —le preguntó de nuevo. _Claro, ella incluso sabía el nombre de sus dos amigos pero no el suyo_, pensó con algo de tristeza-diversión.0020

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Pero en serio te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar preocupado.

— ¡Que sí! ¿¡Por qué no habría de estarlo?! —espetó enojada de la nada, acto que hizo que Shun mirara de inmediato sus pies avergonzado y dándose cuenta de que solo la estaba molestando.

—Humm… Está bien, lo siento, lamento haberte molestado —le dijo avergonzado y girándose rápidamente para huir de ahí y alejarse de su camino.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¡No, espera, lo siento! —le dijo tomándolo por el hombro para que él se girara de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Shun al notar prácticamente terror en sus ojos—. Yo estoy bien pero… Pero estoy algo perdida —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Perdida? ¿Qué haces a estas horas sola y en una calle como ésta en Tokio? —habló con voz baja y sin realmente creer que en esos momentos estuviera teniendo una conversación de verdad con Rika, que aunque no en las circunstancias que le hubieran gustado, igual lo creía algo irreal.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que yo, como aún no tengo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, no conozco muy bien las calles y terminé perdida —le dijo tratando de recuperar su habitual postura fría y desinteresada, aunque rápidamente volvió a parecer frágil y algo asustada al volver a hablar—. Por-por eso quería saber si tú me podrías ayudar a volver a casa.

— ¿Yo? —dijo mirando hacia los lados—. ¿Y por qué no tomas un taxi? —le preguntó confundido de que ella estuviera pidiendo su ayuda.

—No creas que no he pensado en eso, lo que pasa es que… Perdí mi bolso—dijo después de vacilar un poco—. ¿Entonces me vas a ayudar o no…? —preguntó algo irritada de nuevo. Rika en verdad lo único que más quería en ese momento era regresar a casa, donde estaría segura… Aunque extrañamente en cuanto ese rechonchito joven en el que realmente nunca había puesto atención accedió a ayudarla, con una sonrisa que hizo que se formaran dos hoyuelos a cada lado de su rostro y comenzó a caminar a su lado, se sintió segura, tan segura como hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido…

.

.

.

— ¿Se encuentra bien su señor? —le preguntó a Sakura la preocupada mujer que les había abierto la puerta al ver a Syaoran en medio de su ataque de asma.

—Sí, él se pondrá bien —contestó con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Tomó del bolsillo trasero de Syaoran su inhalador y acercándolo a su rostro habló:

—Por favor inhale de su aparato o se pondrá peor —. Al pobre de Syaoran, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, su petición solo hizo que el ataque empeorara y mirara apanicado a su alrededor al escuchar a Sakura hablarle por usted. ¡No, no podía estar pasando de nuevo! ¿¡Por qué lo había llevado a un lugar así sin avisarle?!

— _¿Sasuke? _

— _¿Sí? —le preguntó él por su vista periférica, pues iba conduciendo para llevarla a su departamento después de haber salido de la universidad como llevaban haciendo ya desde hace dos semanas._

—_Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir esta noche —le dijo mordiéndose el labio y retorciendo sus manos contra el cinturón de seguridad._

—_No veo por qué no. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó intrigado por el fuerte rubor que cubría las mejillas de Sakura. _

—_Es… Es un lugar llamado… El límite del caos —dijo presionando aún más fuerte sus labios entre sus dientes._

— _¿El límite del caos? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un lugar? —preguntó sin entender quién le pondría así a un restaurante, cine o cafetería que eran la clase de lugares en las que habían tenido sus pasadas citas. _

—_Bueno es un… Es un lugar para parejas como… Nosotros…_

Llegó de golpe el recuerdo a su cabeza.

¡¿Qué estúpido había sido?! Ahora sí iba a exigir que le hicieran de nuevo el examen de coeficiente intelectual después de eso.

Sakura lo llevó con cuidado hacia uno de los sillones para dos que se encontraba al fondo del salón en donde mínimo tres parejas más los observaban con curiosidad.

Una vez sentados y Syaoran hubiera recuperado la calma después de casi terminarse el inhalador, consiguió hablar.

— ¿Sa-Sakura qué-qué estamos ha-haciendo aquí?

— ¿Cómo que qué estamos haciendo aquí? Usted me dijo que lo íbamos a intentar, que intentaría esta clase de relación conmigo —le dijo confundida al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza.

—Sí, pero… Pero yo pensé que habías desechado esa idea —habló mientras seguía mirando intimidado todo su alrededor y percatándose que enfrente de ellos se encontraba una clase de escenario.

— ¿Desecharlo? ¡Claro que no! —Sakura habló sorprendida porque él hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. Si bien no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, para ella eso significaba que todo seguía en pie. Claro que uno de los grandes defectos de Sakura era que la mayoría de las veces entendía lo que quería entender.

—Sakura, por favor vámonos de aquí, no me siento cómodo. Estoy como bacteria en microscopio.

— ¿Cómo bacteria en microscopio?

—Sí, bajo el lente y observación de todos —se explicó.

—Ohhh… ¡Pero señor, usted lo prometió! —le dijo haciendo su ya casi religiosa carita de corderito a punto de ir al matadero, sabiendo el efecto que tenía en él.

— ¡Por amor a Vader deja de llamarme señor! ¡Y para de hacer esas caras, te estás volviendo más manipuladora que Darth Sidious*! —le dijo cruzando sus brazos en forma de auto defensa y mirando hacia al frente para evitar ver esa carita que pareciera tener una estúpida reacción inmediata en la parte cursi de su hipotálamo.

—Por favooor… Usted prometió que por lo menos lo intentaría, además no tenemos que hacer nada, solo es cuestión de mirar al frente y poner atención a lo que los maestros nos indiquen. Ellos solo nos mostrarán lo que implica esta clase de relación con sus pros y sus contras, y una que otras cosas… —Sakura literalmente juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria e hizo un puchero digno de una niña de cinco años a la que no se le quería comprar un juguete.

—No, no y no. No voy a dejar que esta vez alguien de tan alto coeficiente intelectual como mi persona deje que su hipotálamo salga corriendo ante la primera expresión de sufrimiento sin importar qué tan conmovedora sea —. Ahora su voz había sido sin un solo titubeo y dejando en claro que no importaba qué tanto Sakura se esforzara por disuadirlo, esta vez no cedería.

Sakura hizo un nuevo intento al poner una cara que habría conmovido al mismo Hitler en persona al conseguir incluso que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos. La expresión de Sakura estaba matando por dentro a Syaoran y por un micro segundo casi cede, pero por suerte logró mantener a raya su expresión corporal exterior. Syaoran estuvo a punto de pararse para que se pudieran retirar, pero con asombro observó como los ojos de Sakura perdían de inmediato su brillo conmovedor para ver casi con claridad una clase de iluminación o idea maléfica aparecía como en forma de flash en sus ojos. Ese brillo maléfico desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció y regresó a su anterior —y aterradoramente conmovedora— expresión.

Lista para dar el tiro de gracia.

—Solo inténtelo, por favor señor… Vader…

Pe-tri-fi-ca-do.

Así se quedó Syaoran, incluso dejó de respirar cuando la escuchó llamarlo así.

— ¿Co-cómo me-me di-dijiste? —preguntó mientras parpadeaba repetidamente. Sakura sonrió con malicia hacia sus adentros y planeó aprovechar al cien por ciento su reciente descubrimiento.

—Por favor, hay que quedarnos, nada le cuesta intentarlo, solo dele una oportunidad antes de desechar por completo la posibilidad —se puso imposiblemente cerca de él y suavemente deslizó su mano entre su alborotado cabello, dejando un corto pero bastante sugerente beso en sus labios—. ¿Sí? ¿Señor Vader…?

¡Catapum!

Así habían explotado las intenciones de Sya… El señor Vader de irse.

—Bueno… En realidad no creo que el quedarnos dañe a nadie —Syaoran trató con todo su ser que no se escaparan de su boca las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, pero le fue imposible porque ellas rogaban por salir—. Mi joven Padawan…


End file.
